El héroe del fuego negro
by bustercall
Summary: con el titulo de Dragón oscuro, Vritra tallo su nombre en las paginas de la historia como un ser maligno que fue destruido por Indra, sin embargo, es poco lo que se sabe de esta historia ¿que tan cierta es realmente? mas importante, ¿cual fue el verdadero peso que tuvo el dragón negro en la historia y como esto afectara a quienes lo rodean actualmente? ¿proteger o destruir?
1. Danu

**con el titulo de Dragon oscuro, Vritra tallo su nombre en las paginas de la historia como un ser maligno que fue destruido por Indra, sin embargo, es poco lo que se sabe de esta historia ¿que tan cierta es realmente? mas importante, ¿cual fue el verdadero peso que tuvo el dragón negro en la historia y como esto afectara a quienes lo rodean actualmente?¿proteger o destruir? esta es la historia del Asura conocido como el Dragon de la prisión**

* * *

 **Historia escrita sin animo de lucro para abrirle las puertas al 2017 y por que no tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer**

 **Citando a los videos Abridged: Highischool dxd y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ichibumi, la presente historia fue escrita con fines sin animo de lucro, por favor, apoyen a obra original... por mas dificil que sea hacerlo**

* * *

 **El héroe del fuego negro**

 **Capitulo 1: Danu**

* * *

 _-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!...- Grite con tanto ímpetu como pude de manera involuntaria al ver a lo lejos un destello naranja que venía de la ciudad que quedaba al norte, iluminando tenuemente el oscuro firmamento, aquello eran malas noticias, un brillo como este solo puede provenir de un fuego igual de grande que la misma para verse por encima de las formaciones que circundaban esta estepa rocosa y desértica -…¡tengo que darme prisa!-_

 _De la sola tensión espolee con más violencia de la necesaria a mi caballo, haciéndolo rugir de dolor más de lo que lo hizo acelerar y sin embargo, corrió tan rápido como podía , como si entendiera la desesperación que me corre en estos momentos, tanto que sus violentos galopes rompían sin clemencia el ruido tosco que reina en la noche desértica, pasan los minutos y cada vez el fulgor naranja se alza con más fuerza y con terror genuino, veo que aquello que lo causaba, si era un enorme incendio que opaca por completo la oscuridad de la noche, no demoro en escuchar el eco de los gritos desesperados de los habitantes de ese lugar y a sentir la chamusca que sale de la misma, cenizas de lo que fueron alguna vez los edificios y bienes de ese lugar_

 _Deteniéndose estrepitosamente, mi caballo relincha de terror a si quiera acercarse a más de cien metros de la entrada de la ciudad, casi arrojándome por la sola inercia, con un enorme esfuerzo evite salir disparado, sin embargo, el mismo empuje fue suficiente para que yo tomase la decisión de bajarme, esta pobre criatura esta aterrada por los ensordecedores gritos y las enormes llamas que se alzan como una corona del caos… no me interesa, si tengo que encontrarla, lo hare cruzando las llamas de ser necesario, envalentonándome a mí mismo, me dirigí sin ninguna clase de reparo al infierno mismo_

 _Conforme más me adentraba en la ciudad, el calor se hacía más insoportable y los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo calcinadas solo hacía que mis nervios se trillaran de manera insoportable, haciendo que esto alimentase mis temores_

 _-¡-¡¿Dónde estás?!...- grito con toda la fuerza que puedo imprimirle a mis pulmones, rogando porque ella este a salvo ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente?!¡le dije que viniera a este lugar para que estuviese a salvo!¡ahora!¡ahora este lugar es una viva representación del infierno en la tierra!... por los dioses, por favor, que ella este bien_

 _Con terror en mi corazón seguí avanzando, adentrándome más en la ciudad, el calor es insoportable y el humo me hace difícil respirar y ver claramente, no importa, rápidamente rasgo mis ropas para cubrirme mi rostro, si trago mucho de ese veneno de los asura que se llama humo, estaré condenado para siempre, mientras lo hacía, un fuerte estruendo me sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que me fuese imposible mantener mi equilibrio, tumbándome de bruces al suelo_

 _¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGG!_

 _El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desorientarme por completo por unos instantes en los que me costó entender en qué posición estaba, incorporándome tan pronto como pude, una de las casas prácticamente había sido derribada y desperdigada por todas partes como si hubiese explotado ¡¿pero ¡¿cómo?!_

 _Mi respuesta llego en forma de una llamarada negra, si, negra, ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo, no la había visto con claridad antes por su mimetismo con el oscuro firmamento, pero realmente hay una llamarada de color negro cayendo desde el cielo, rasgando la ciudad en toda su extensión con una fuerza descomunal, destrozando todo e incinerando a cuanta persona hay y sin embargo no es ese fuego oscuro lo que me hizo sobrecogerme sobre mí mismo con temor absoluto_

 _-¡que!...¡¿Qué es eso?!...-_

 _En el cielo, como origen de aquella llamarada oscura que está azotando esta ciudad, una horrible criatura como nunca antes he visto, es como una serpiente negra gigantesca, pero no tiene una sino tres cabezas y alas aún más grandes las cuales eclipsan la luna y las estrellas mismas arrastrando las nubles sobre su espalda, casi como si supiese que la estoy viendo apretándome el pecho, aquella criatura deja de escupir su oscuro fuego y puedo sentir como sus ojos violetas atraviesan mi alma_

 _-por Shiva..- gemí con mi garganta seca, adolorida de tanto gritar, sin embargo… no entiendo por qué, pero… siento que por alguna razón esa criatura me llama con fuerza_

* * *

-Saji sama… es hora de levantarse…-

Una voz juvenil y cantarina llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de una habitación, haciendo que el chico que moraba dentro de esta, mascullase incoherentes gemidos y susurros mientras era arrancado del mundo de los sueños para ser depositado en la realidad, sabiendo casi de inmediato que su día había comenzado

-¿Saji sama?...- llamaba la misma voz una vez mas

-ya estoy despierto Fuku-san…- contestaba el mismo ahogando un bostezo, un tanto molesto por el mal sabor de boca matutino, parándose de la cama llevando encima una camiseta con el cuello gastado corrido hacia su hombro y unos holgados pantalones pijama -…bajo en unos minutos…-

-entonces lo espero abajo, muy buenos días…-

Sin más, los pasos de la chica alejándose le daban a entender a Genshirou Saji que su guardiana o mejor dicho niñera finalmente se retiraba de ahí, buscando despertase él se pasaba su mano por su nuca masajeándose el cuello así suspirando algo aburrido, ya le había dicho a sus padres que él no necesitaba que Fuku-san estuviese al pendiente suyo las veinticuatro horas, pero como era costumbre de ellos, pasaban derecho de su opinión por estar inmersos en su trabajo, cosa que había sido así desde su niñez, lo que generaba un cierto choque de opiniones en su persona sobre como ver a esa chica, o bueno, ya mujer

Sonriendo lánguidamente, no demoro en ir al baño, tenía cosas que hacer desde temprano y era marca de los Genshirou la puntualidad y la excelencia, y por más que eso fuese un grano en el culo la mayoría de veces, era lo mejor no llevarle la contraria a la idea de madurez de sus padres

Pasado unos pocos minutos, ya se encontraba listo con su uniforme a su manera, no le gustaba usar la chaqueta del uniforme y para mayor comodidad se remangaba la camisa del mismo por encima de sus codos, dándole un toque informal pero más adecuado para las labores que tenía que desempeñar en su día a día, además, nadie del concejo estudiantil lo molestaba por eso, claro que había que tomar en cuenta que él era parte del mismo

Sus pisadas anunciaron a su guardiana que ya estaba preparado para salir cuando ella sirviese el desayuno

-buenos días Gen chan…- saludaba una chica que parecía estar en la primera mitad de sus veintes desde la cocina, con un largo cabello de color castaño opaco que se peinaba a ambos lados despejando por completo su frente y dejaba caer con gracia sobre su espalda, pese a aparentar lo que era un papel de Maid, ella vestía con una ajustada chaqueta de traje de color negro y pantalones del mismo estilo, terminando el atuendo con unos estilizados tacones negros

-Fuku san, buenos días…- saludaba el mismo con cierta neutralidad bajando por las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, al tomar asiento, no pudo evitar mirar a su guardiana, cocinando tarareando una canción mientras bailaba sutilmente en su puesto inmersa en su mundo, era cierto que él ya tenía dieciséis años y por lo tanto, no necesitaba que lo estuviesen vigilando como a un crio problema, pero, tampoco quería perder la compañía de Fukunushi Ren, una ayudante del hospital que dirigían sus padres y que estos le habían ordenado tener el papel de tutora y de guardiana desde que tenía memoria, por lo que para él, ella era su hermana mayor

Y de cierta manera, la consideraba más familia que a sus mismos padres

-¿huevos con tostadas?...- preguntaba la castaña sin salir de su inmersión musical, por su parte el chico de cabello rubio opaco y ojos grises tampoco prestaba mayor atención a la pregunta

-sí, claro…- contestaba escuetamente, eso sí, de manera lo suficientemente amable para que la castaña siguiese en lo suyo sin hacerle preguntas, después de todo, trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a eso, pero ese sueño que había tenido esa mañana, ya se estaba repitiendo bastantes veces como para ignorarlo, más importante que eso

-¿Qué nombre estaba gritando?...-

Susurro para sí mismo, siempre era lo mismo, había soñado ya tantas veces lo mismo que recordaba con detalle ese sueño, pero siempre que trataba de recordar el nombre que gritaba tan desesperadamente, se quedaba en blanco, no siendo eso suficiente, sabía que eso tenía que ser importante, si no, cada vez que pensara en eso no le apretaría el corazón con tristeza, como si le doliese realmente

Pensando en detalle, noto que ese sueño había empezado desde su enfrentamiento con Wallburga, de alguna manera eso se había disparado al haber alcanzado su Balance Breaker, por lo que haciendo unas cuantas conjeturas

-oe …- susurraba nuevamente con cierto fastidio -…¿esa cosa en el cielo en mi sueño eras tú no?...-

Por supuesto la pregunta iba dirigida al dragón en su interior, sin embargo, como era de esperar cuando el tema no era de vida o muerte, no obtenía respuesta alguna, desde hacía un tiempo Vritra se había estado comportando de manera extraña, tras regresar su conciencia poco antes de alcanzar su Balance Breaker su actitud había sido más tosca y más difícil de tratar que de costumbre, obteniendo la mayoría del tiempo un silencio sepulcral por parte del dragón de la prisión a cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera

-¿decías algo Gen chan?...- preguntaba Fuku san peligrosamente cercana a su rostro, haciendo que el bueno de Saji saliese de su ensimismamiento de manera brusca casi cayéndose de la silla

-¡no!¡no!¡nada!...- exclamo nervioso, viendo como su desayuno ya estaba en la mesa

-¿en serio?...- preguntaba nuevamente su niñera con un tono genuinamente curioso e inocente -…parecía importante…-

-no, en serio, no es nada…- contestaba el rubio sonriendo lánguidamente tomando su tostada llevándosela a la boca estrepitosamente

Curiosamente para Ren, eso era un comportamiento habitual en su querido Otouto por lo que sonriendo grácilmente volvía a la cocina, esta vez, tomando su propio maletín, dando media vuelta de manera casi artística

-bueno Gen chan, tengo turno esta mañana así que me voy…- decía ella dirigiéndose a la puerta sin borrar su sonrisa de tulipán -…espero que tengas buen día, salúdame a Momo chan…-

El oji gris alzaba su mano despidiéndose de su tutora

-hiiiii…- se despedía de manera casi cantarina, tomándose su tiempo para degustar su desayuno, dando un amplio suspiro al escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse, posando la tostada nuevamente en su plato, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa para apoyarse en su mentón mirando aburrido al frente, mirando a la nada

-¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?...- pregunto tan bajo como pudo, su sueño recurrente debería tener una razón, quizás de alguna manera sus Sacred Gears respondían de la misma manera que la Boosted Gear de Hyodo y había información de antiguos portadores que podía serle útil y esa era la forma de las misma de hacérselo saber, pero eso mismo desembocaba en varias preguntas si ese dragón en el cielo era Vritra…¿entonces quién era el que estaba viendo en su sueño? Y más importante que eso

-¿por qué me siento tan triste al tratar de recordar su nombre?...-

Eso era quizás lo que más lo inquietaba, ese sentimiento de dolor y de perdida que apesumbraba a su ser cada que tenía ese sueño, como si este le recordase algo importante que perdió y lo tratase de buscar desesperadamente

* * *

Empezaba la Semana y al ser miembro del concejo estudiantil, era deber del conocido en el bajo mundo de la escuela como el dragón de la prisión y uno de los peones de Sona Sitri el ser de los primeros en llegar, esto, para cuadrar las cosas que fueran competencia del mismo antes de que empezasen las clases, para el rubio en un inicio fue un genuino dolor de culo, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse para ir a la escuela puntualmente en el pasado, mucho menos para llegar una hora antes, dos cuando los asuntos eran delicados, con el paso del tiempo se fue comediando a esa rutina sin mayores quejas, es decir, uno no se puede quejar de lo que ya le fue impuesto por la fuerza tras un tiempo, al menos pensaba así

Y no es que tampoco trabajar para el concejo estudiantil fuese tan desagradable, es decir, quien lo dirigía, así como al clan de demonios al que el entrego su alma, era la mujer que más admiraba y que amaba, Sona Sitri

Claro que como ya era costumbre en ese punto, la mención de ella en su mente cuando no estaba en su presencia disparaba muchos recuerdos de la misma, una buena mayoría de estos no precisamente muy agradables, puesto que se resumían en como ella lo trataba como a un sirviente más, como a un subordinado y pare de contar

Tampoco ayudaba que Loup Garou mejor conocido como Rugal se preparase para entrar pronto a la escuela, un sujeto que era más alto y muscularmente más desarrollado que él, atentando así contra su percepción de su masculinidad en el grupo, había pasado de ser el único hombre del grupo Sitri a ser la macho beta del mismo

Para poner la guinda con el pastel, con eso había perdido la única ventaja que tenía sobre Hyodo , ser el único hombre de su clan

-uhhhhh….-

No demoro en caer derrotado al suelo con sus rodillas en el mismo y una animesca estela depresiva arriba de su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba en el mejor papel de todos pese a ser un rey dragón

Cruzando por la esquina del lugar de la calle donde ahora se encontraba un derrotado peli rubio, aparecían dos de sus compañeras de clan quienes al verlo así, simplemente suspiraron cansadas

-otra vez le entro la depresión…- bufaba la más alta de las dos, con un cabello blanco ondulado que caia sobre su espalda a excepción de dos mechones que lo hacían por sobre sus hombros -…vamos a animarlo un poco…-

-Hi…- contestaba la más pequeña de las dos, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro atado en dos apretadas colas de caballo, si bien eso la hacía destacar levemente, lo que se llevaba el premio era las curiosas medias que solía utilizar además del casi desproporcionado largo de sus piernas en proporción al resto de su figura -…aunque para mi Gen chan nunca dejara de verse lindo…-

Momo Hanakai simplemente llevaba su mano a su frente tratando de ignorar la pena ajena, era cierto que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos afectivos por su compañero de clan, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser siempre tan… tan…así?, pero, le otorgaba ese punto a su pequeña compañera y Kouhai, fuese como fuese, aunque el casi nunca lo notase, para ellas él siempre se veía lindo, casi sentían pena de que su Rey no notase lo que ellas notaban en él, pero así mismo, pensaban que era lo mejor para ellas, después de todo, había un pacto de mutuo acuerdo entre las dos

Ambas compartirían a Saji, pero nadie más lo tendría

Con ese pacto y esa convicción silenciosa, ambas chicas se acercaban finalmente a donde su enamorado, sabiendo que duraría un rato bloqueado en ese "estado kaicho" lo mejor que hacían era cada una tomarlo de un brazo, y arrastrarlo cual prisionero de guerra hasta la escuela, un poco de agua fría y unas cuantas cachetadas lo pondrían como nuevo en la escuela

* * *

Varias horas más tarde donde el sol ya refrescaba el ambiente helado de la madrugada y unas cuantas cachetadas después, el peli rubio se encontraba en clase, a diferencia de muchos de los hombres del lugar, el prestaba genuina atención a sus clases, después de todo para estar dentro del cuadro del concejo era imprescindible contar con un ponderado académico ejemplar, cosa que Sona Sitri siempre le exigía a sus sirvientes

Y hablando del diablo… o en este caso de la hermana de uno de ellos

 _ **Horas antes**_

-bueno…- iniciaba Sona Sitri con toda la clase y parsimonia que ya eran patentes en su persona, sentada pulcramente en su asiento tras su escritorio y delante de ella, un tanto rezagado, el dragón de la prisión, preparado para esos regaños mañaneros gratuitos que el solía ganarse por ser tan…como lo diría Momo, tan él -…ya saliste de tu…¿estado Kaicho?...- preguntaba casi sin poder pronunciarlo adecuadamente, la superaba la pena ajena

-Hi…- contestaba el rubio con la misma estela de derrota de la mañana, pero ya más reducida, esta vez solo estaba encima de su cabeza, claro que con la vergüenza que le gobernaba ahora, hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiesen recogido en la calle

Sona Sitri bufaba un suspiro, retirándose las gafas para volver a ponérselas, dedicándole una mirada dura pero serena a su peón, ella ya sabía de los sentimientos de Saji por ella, Rias se lo había planteado como que sus respectivos peones compartían sus sentimientos de admiración y devoción por sus amas, llegando al amor, si bien Rias era abierta a aceptar esa relación, Sona era renuente y no escatimaba esfuerzo en demostrarlo, sin embargo, en el fondo, ella se sentía halagada por el sentir de su peón, y no podía negar que pensándolo con detalle, él era lo más cercano a un buen partido que tenía, no solo eso, era la única persona que conocía que defendía el sueño de ella y eso lo apreciaba con el corazón…. Sin embargo, lejos de todo eso, asuntos como el "estado Kaicho" remarcaban que él no estaba listo para todas las responsabilidades que acarreaban ser su pareja y no quería lastimarlo poniéndolo en este sin que estuviese debidamente preparado

Porque si, ella quería corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero cuando él fuese más maduro, si lo hacía ahora, sentía que solo lo lastimaría

-bien, porque me parece imperativo que superes eso, no es una imagen digna del concejo estudiantil que su único miembro masculino tenga una imagen tan lamentable de sí mismo…-

Regañaba con autoridad, si bien si estaba algo flechada del miembro dragón de su equipo, no le daría chance de nada ni mucho menos descubriría sus sentimientos para con él sino hasta que lo creyese conveniente

-lo siento…- se disculpaba derrotado

-bien, porque sería un problema para mi tener que lidiar con esto todos los días…- agregaba ella con su dura expresión, haciendo que el rubio se recogiese aún más, haciendo un paralelo mental, pensaba que era una triste alegría que su mirada del juicio no fuese peor que las nalgadas mágicas que le solía propinar cuando hacia las cosas mal

-…es decir…-

-¿uh?...-

La extraña pausa de ella le obligo a alzar su rostro, para observar como la mirada del juicio de ella se había suavizado, de hecho, lo miraba con cierta condescendencia y amabilidad, por lo que, mirando a los costados, se dio cuenta que no había nadie más en el salón, razón por la que su ama aflojaba un poco

-…eres el hombre de nuestro grupo y tienes una muy buena reputación, no quisiera que la imagen que tienen de ti en la escuela se degradase por estos episodios infantiles…- tras decir eso, le dedicaba una sonrisa amable -…esfuérzate, Saji kun…-

El corazón del rubio se saltaba un latido al ver esa sonrisa que ella le dedicaba en la privacidad de la soledad, era una sonrisa que muy pocas veces le veía, en especial…

 _-cuéntamelo todo sobre ti, estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir…-_

 _Decía la chica frente a él, parada en medio de ese aguacero de manera que casi parecía que la lluvia no parecía afectarle, mientras que él se encontraba tirado en el piso, más atónito del hecho de que alguien del porte de ella le dedicase esas palabras más por el mismo hecho de que esa chica delgada con esos horribles lentes lo hubiese derrotado en combate de un solo movimiento_

-Hi…- contestaba alegre el oji gris, con una nueva y radiante dosis de energía -…me enfocare en estar a la altura de lo que usted espera de mi Kaicho…-

-eso espero…- contestaba ella nuevamente volviendo a su yo más estricto, haciendo que el rubio entendiese que ese rato de empatía ya había terminado -…las clases ya están empezando, dirígete a tu aula…-

* * *

De cierta manera, él era afortunado, Sona Sitri era una estudiante ejemplar, que destacaba no solo por su imponente porte y elegancia si no por su peliaguda personalidad, tajante y estricta, toda una profesional digna del puesto que le había confiado tanto la escuela como su hermana mayor, eso hacía que muchos la viesen como a una mujer fría, de carácter tosco y carente de emociones, sin embargo, momentos como los de esa mañana demostraba con creces que no era asi, ella era una chica que si bien tenia responsabilidades muy por encima de su edad, podía dedicarle una sonrisa fraterna o unos minutos a quienes confiaban en ella para darles ánimos, eso en la intimidad de un salón de amigos, donde esta clase de gestos no se podía malentender

Una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro confiado

El era una de las pocas personas que conocía esa faceta de ella y francamente eso lo hacia el hombre más afortunado del mundo a su parecer

Entusiasmado se sumía nuevamente en sus estudios, actualmente sensei se encontraba dictando una clase de historia, tratando hechos históricos que tenían como cenit la expansión del imperio persa, especialmente su impacto sobre India

El libro que tenía en su mano mostraba esbozos y esquemas de lo que era la percepción de geografía según las representaciones artísticas de la época, representaciones que consistían en bordados y pinturas, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, una palabra que hizo retumbar su cerebro con fuerza

" _ **Rig-Veda"**_

-Dentro de la literatura india, el Rig-Veda es su texto más antiguo datado de dos mil años antes de cristo-

Para ese momento, ya Saji no se encontraba si quiera consiente de lo que estaba pasando en clase, sus ojos temblaban tanto como sus manos aferradas con fuerzas al borde del escritorio, tal reacción no pasó desapercibida de sus compañeros ni del docente de turno

-¿Genshirou san?...- pregunto sensei extrañado por el comportamiento de su alumno, sin embargo la escena que se le presentaba al rubio en el interior de su cabeza era una que él nunca había visto, sin embargo, se le hacía tremendamente familiar o más que familiar, se le hacía bastante cercana e intima

 _Enormes ojos violetas que destellaban de una sombra negra se alzaban frente a él, erigiéndose hasta lo más alto del cielo, formando una enorme serpiente negra de tres cabezas con sus alas extendiéndose libremente rugiendo al firmamento, un grito que estremecía la tierra y alejaba cualquier atisbo de calor pese a que ahora todo alrededor de su persona se encontraba cubierto por llamas de color negro, mientras que él se miraba arrodillado en el suelo, con su cabeza baja, ignorando casi por completo la majestuosa bestia que enfocaba sus ojos sobre él, una criatura gigante que veía con expectación a un ser miserable y minúsculo como lo era el que estaba frente a ese ser superior_

 _El fuego negro circundaba todo su perímetro y si bien las llamas no despedían ninguna especie de calor, Genshirou Saji sentía la horrible familiaridad que se despedían de las mismas, un ardor indescriptible y una consumación del ambiente mismo que hacia parecer que incluso el aire que respiraba en ese momento, era un aire seco y muerto_

 _Mas, sin embargo, la mirada de la persona tras la cual el rubio Sitri miraba tal escena, no miraba al dragón que lo estaba juzgando, no, miraba algo que cargaba en sus brazos, con horrible pesar en su ser, casi haciendo que esa representación del infierno de fuego negro fuese algo fútil, no podía identificar de buenas a primeras que era, pero las formas familiares y ese lacio cabello entre plateado y azul que cubría buena parte de la misma de manera que no permitía identificar con detalle que era_

-es… como en mi sueño…- Gimió débilmente, habiendo arrancado su conciencia de la realidad escolar que lo atañía para encerrarse completamente en su visión

 _Como una película la cual él estaba viendo en primera persona, trataba de observar a su alrededor, pero nada, su interlocutor no retiraba la mirada apesumbrada de lo que podría presumirse era un cadáver, sin embargo los extraños ruidos metálicos y los murmullos de un pequeño grupo le hacían entender que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar_

 _-/-_

 _Estaba seguro que ese yo onírico había movido los labios, había dicho algo, pero como si no tuviese audio de su sueño, no salió ruido alguno de sus palabras, solo predominaba la cacofonía del crepitar del fuego negro y sin embargo…._

… _sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacer retumbar el mundo entero…._

* * *

Un tanto extrañado, Saji poco a poco iba volviendo en sí, al menos ese fue el primer pensar suyo, un pensar disperso que comenzó a tomar forma conforme iba abriendo los ojos, siendo que lo primero que vio fue el techo de la enfermería, rápidamente trato de reincorporarse al saber que no debería estar ahí, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo o obedecía a cabalidad por lo que un lastimero gemido fue la respuesta de su acelerada reacción

-¿Saji?...-

Por supuesto su exabrupto llamo la atención de otra persona que se encontraba ahí, al otro lado de la camilla que había en la enfermería, una chica de cabello azul oscuro rápidamente reacciono tan pronto sintió que su compañero finalmente había recuperado la conciencia

-¿Yura?...- pregunto cansado el rubio, llevando su mano a su frente, al parecer aun afectado por todas las sensaciones a las que su cerebro lo sometió repentinamente tales como el frio ardor del fuego negro a su alrededor

-hi…¿Cómo te sientes?...- contestaba la peli azul pasándole un vaso de agua que el ingirió como si fuese un poseso desesperado, derramando parte de esta sobre su mentón

-me siento… mejor…- contesto tan pronto sintió un ligero alivio gracias al agua que recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que pensar con claridad fuese más fácil, por lo que no demoro en reaccionar -…¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- quizás había sido impresión de él, pero por alguna razón creyó ver un atisbo de confusión en la mirada de su compañera de clan

-no lo sabemos…- contestaba la peli azul de manera amable -… Sensei dijo que te desmayaste en plena clase, tan pronto se nos informó de que estabas aquí vine de inmediato…- un tanto dubitativa la peli azul le llevaba la mano a la frente a su compañero -….es extraño, tenías una fuerte fiebre cuando había llegado a la enfermería ¿estas comiendo bien?...-

-Hi…- contestaba el oji gris un tanto nervioso, no solo por el contacto, sino porque eran pocas las personas a las que él le contaba sobre su situación hogareña, hablar de sus hábitos alimenticios podría dar indicios de algo que el prefería mantener en secreto, el poder económico de su familia -he comido bien… para ser honesto, no sé qué fue lo que me paso…-

-bueno, si lo pones así, ya averiguaremos con más calma…- contestaba Yura separándose de su compañero, suspirando aliviada -….no te preocupes por nada hoy, Kaicho dijo que delegaría tus labores a los demás, que por hoy podías descansar, supongo que pensó que esto fue un episodio de cansancio, ya sabes cómo es ella, te exprime más de lo que lo hace con nosotras por ser hombre…-

-hi…- contestaba lánguidamente el peli rubio sonriendo de mala manera con una gota de sudor corriendo su mejilla

-velo como una atención de ella para contigo y disfrútalo, dudo que la próxima vez sea tan condescendiente …- sin decir mucho más, se daba media vuelta recogiendo el fino chándal que usaba en su uniforme posándolo en su hombro -…bueno, yo me vuelvo a clase, tu concéntrate en descansar, te lo has ganado por ahora…-

Diciendo eso, la peli azul finalmente se retiraba del lugar, permitiéndole al rubio recostarse de manera estrepitosa con brazos extendidos a su costado, mirando perdidamente al techo durante unos minutos, pensativo

\- ¿Qué fue eso?...-

Ya era común lidiar con sus sueños recurrentes sobre ese extraño sujeto y ese dragón presumiblemente Vritra, por lo que de cierta manera lo había vito ya como un efecto colateral de su balance breaker recién adquirido, pero ahora que ya no fueran sueños en si solamente si no sueños lucidos también lo estaban afectando, más que aun sentía cierto malestar del aire reseco que entro en sus pulmones en esa visión, ¿Cómo lidiaría con esa situación de ahora en adelante? Volviendo a las suposiciones, la primera era la original, que era una manera de su Sacred Gear de querer comunicarle algo ¿pero que era? ¿ya lo habría hecho así con los antiguos portadores de la Absortion Line o las otras Sacred Gear que conformaban las herramientas hechas con el alma de Vritra?

-los otros usuarios…- susurro para sí mismo, quizás tenía un punto de partida para arrancar -…no es mala idea preguntarle a sensei…-

Si, el responsable de haber insertado artificialmente tres Sacred Gear en su ser y de paso haberlo marcado como animal de ganado de Grigory podía darle algunas respuestas sobre cómo lidiar con esas pesadillas recurrentes datadas de su propio poder, sin embargo

-no me quiero levantar…- bufo con un gesto agrio -…no, más exactamente no me puedo parar, no me puedo mover bien…-

Pensó que en un principio era el estar recién recuperado lo que lo tenía parcialmente paralizado, pero parecía que su cuerpo seguía afectado, por más que no le gustase, se tendría que quedar ahí durante un buen rato, tal cual le había sugerido Yura

Afuera de la enfermería unos cuantos metros más adelante en el pasillo, Yura caminaba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, una que se tornó hosca al ver a su senpai parada en el extremo de esta, mirándola penetrantemente

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntaba Tsubaki menos cortes de lo que hubiese querido decirlo

-ya se recuperó de la fiebre…- contestaba Yura deteniéndose en seco para hablar apropiadamente con Tsubaki -…aun esta algo exaltado, pero supongo que fue porque no se ha recuperado por completo de su episodio…- tras informar aquello, la peli azul respiraba profundamente, mirando al cielo con intranquilidad -…parece que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió en el salón-

La mirada de la oji naranja se estrechaba

-¿no recuerda nada?...-

-en absoluto…- contestaba Yura nuevamente -….sabemos que Saji no es de mentir, y si dice que no recuerda nada es porque es así, sin embargo…-

Ambas miraban a través de los vidrios de la ventana en dirección al salón del peli rubio a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellas, no se veía mucho desde ahí, pero aún se podía sentir el extraña estela del aire viciado por el calor infernal que ellas ya reconocía del poder de las llamas del rubio, no se había disparado propiamente su fuego, pero lo que se leía del ambiente, fue como si Saji se hubiese convertido en una fuente de calor oscuro en sí mismo, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros perdiesen el conocimiento por la falta de aire y humedad repentina

-¿Cómo paso eso?...-

-no lo se, pero fue definitivamente obra de Saji- contestaba Tsubaki preocupada, además, esta eso…-

-si…- contestaba Yura recordando con cierto pavor las palabras de uno de los estudiantes que aguanto el suficiente tiempo consiente para decirle a las chicas lo que había pasado, especialmente las cripticas palabras del rubio fuera de si -…"yo secare todas las aguas" ¿Qué significara eso?...-

-No podemos asegurar nada…- contestaba Tsubaki sumándose al monologo de su amiga -…pero el conocido en su momento como el Dragón oscuro Vritra fue relacionado con las sequias que atentaban contra la humanidad misma, hasta que Indra sama lo derroto y destruyo…- diciendo eso, la oji miel posaba su mano en su mentón, mirando nuevamente a la ventana -…puede que haya ocurrido algo con Saji Kun con el despertar de su Balance Breaker, sugiero que discutamos esto con Kaicho antes de decirle nada a él…-

La idea por supuesto desagrado a la Tomboy del clan Sitri y no hizo mucho esfuerzo en disimularlo

-¿estas sugiriendo que actuemos a escondidas de él?...-

-es lo mejor…- contestaba la reina Sitri autoritariamente -…sé que no es lo correcto, pero hasta que no sepamos qué fue lo que ocurrió con Saji con exactitud, sería irresponsable causarle estrés innecesario diciéndole que algo malo le está ocurriendo, tal vez esto haya sido nada más un hecho aislado…-

La peli azul se cruzaba de brazos molesta

-¿y si no es así?...-

El gesto de la Reina Sitri se volvía más difícil de leer para su compañera

-entonces esperemos que Kaicho nos pueda decir cómo proceder… solo espero que haya sido un hecho aislado y que no se repita, si no, al menos hasta que podamos entender que es…-

* * *

Un día había ocurrido tras el incidente en la escuela, tal cual como se lo había solicitado Sona Sitri respetuosamente, Azazel no haría ninguna clase de mención sobre el tema su peon, como había supuesto, el mismo chico no demoro en presentarse ante él, sin embargo, no era precisamente para tratar lo de su repentino descontrol de su poder

-así que…¿quieres información sobre antiguos portadores de las Sacred Gear que conforman el conjunto de Vritra…- preguntaba el mechi rubio con su mentón reposado en su puño, mirando de soslayo al chico que estaba en su oficina, una modesta residencia ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar donde él había montado su centro de operación tras haber relegado el liderato de Grigory a Shemhazai hacia unos meses ya

-hi…- contestaba este de manera respetuosa, le había hecho cierta gracia al antiguo líder de Grigory el pedirle que no fuese tan formal para hablar con él y que tomase asiento tranquilamente, no faltaría a su palabra con la hermana de Serafall, pero nada evitaba que no pudiese escarbar algo de información

-¿es por alguna razón en especial?...-

No podía evitar sentir esa crápula curiosidad que ya era patente de su persona, el incidente del día anterior sumado a la pregunta del chico podría darle algo interesante, algo que parecería ser así al ver el comportamiento dubitativo del rubio, sin embargo, parecía demasiado ensimismado como para comenzar a hablar prontamente

Suspirando, el Ángel Caído pedía a su ayudante que le trajese algo de beber a ambos

-vamos chico, supongo que si estas pidiéndome esto, es porque hay algo que te está molestando ¿no es así?...-

-si, algo así…- contestaba Saji suspirando derrotado -…sensei… vera…-

Con toda la atención del mundo, Azazel escuchaba como Saji le contaba la situación desde el principio, como tras el haber alcanzado finalmente el Balance Breaker tras haber enfrentado directamente a las llamas de Incineration Atem tanto su Sacred Gear como el rey dragón en su interior habian comenzando a actuar extraño, al principio, siendo nada más la aparición de un sueño recurrente donde él entraba a una ciudad en llamas observando a Vvritra en el cielo erigiéndose imponente sobre el caos, pero que sin embargo, el día anterior , su sueño recurrente se había traslapado a la realidad

-no… la verdad, es mucho más que un sueño…- replicaba para sí mismo el rubio dándole un sorbo a la gaseosa que le habían ofrecido -…. Un sueño no me dejaría con esa sensación tan horrible en el pecho como la tuve ayer en la enfermería…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Azazel con sus dedos retocando su barba de chivo, cabía decir que estaba fascinado con lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que parecía entender, el episodio del sueño lucido que tuvo Saji en clase fue el que desato que el liberase su poder de manera inconsciente, si era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo el chico, de alguna manera el alma de Vritra estaba resonando con el aumento de su poder…

….o algo más… ¿pero qué?...-

-Azazel sama…- la secretaria de turno del ex líder de Grigory no demoro en pasarle a su líder una serie de folders y memorias de computador, llevándose un agradecimiento del peli rubio antes de organizar la información que se le había pedido

-bueno, la tuya es una situación bastante peculiar Saji kun…- anunciaba el mechi rubio abriendo los folders y pasándole unos a Saji quien no demoro en ojearlos -…creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no se han visto muchos usuarios de las Sacred Gear que conforman el alma de Vritra, históricamente tampoco han tenido mucha relevancia por que como recuerdas, las personas nacen únicamente con una de ellas que está arraigada a su alma y contigo hemos aprendido que para alcanzar los verdaderos límites del poder de Vritra, teníamos que tener al menos las tres de las que Grigory disponía junto a la tuya…-

Eso llamo la atención del rubio

-¿al menos tres?...- pregunto extrañado el rubio -…pensé que yo ya tenía en mi interior todas las Sacred Gear que tenían el alma de Vritra…-

-en teoría es así…- contestaba el Ángel Caído entrelazando sus dedos mirando al rubio -…en tu interior residen Absorption line, Blaze Black Fire, Delete Field y Shadow Prison que son las cuatro Sacred Gear de Vritra de las cuales se tiene conocimiento, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo hacia acá, he estado barajando la posibilidad de que haya más que solo esas cuatro, si no, otros objetos que contengan otras partes del alma de Vritra…-

La afirmación estremeció al peli rubio

-¿Por qué dice eso?...-

-Vritra antiguamente fue conocido como un Dragón oscuro, superior como pocos seres en el mundo y por eso tuvo que ser detenido directamente por Indra, se han escrito muchas versiones de esa historia y es poca la información verídica que se tiene de tal batalla, pero muchas versiones apuntan a que Indra no pudo derrotar a Vritra si no hasta que lo debilito o engaño a los Dioses Brahmánicos para entregarle las herramientas que debilitarían su alma…- tras explicar eso, el ex líder de Grigory le daba un profundo trago a su bebida para refrescar su garganta -…Vritra era el guardián de los Danava, una raza especial de Asuras que eran conocidos por su sangre combativa que les otorgaba la habilidad de enfrentarse y asesinar a los Devas, como entenderás, el ser que reside en tu interior era bestialmente poderoso, no me extrañaría saber que hay más fragmentos de su alma dispersos por ahí…-

-yo… yo no sabía eso…- murmuraba el rubio de cierta manera admirado, ¿él era el portador de una criatura de tal talla?

-tal como me lo explicaste antes, la conciencia de Vritra reacciono a la interacción de tus cuatro Sacred Gear, sin embargo, no podemos ignorar la posibilidad de que el alma de Vritra en si está reaccionando a algo más, puede hacerlo con fuerza por qué parte de su ser ha vuelto a este mundo y por ende puede que se esté comunicando contigo para que lo ayudes a completarse, aunque también puede que esto simplemente sea lo que dijiste, un efecto secundario del despertar de tu balance breaker, Hyodo paso por algunas cosas parecidas a lo tuyo cuando sus Evil Piece se forzaron a funcionar con su Boosted Gear, puede que el tuyo sea un episodio similar…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Saji no menos impactado, pero al menos ya tenía algo de donde agarrarse para hacer conjeturas entre lo que le había dicho sensei y lo que estaba leyendo sobre sus Sacred Gear, momento que aprovecho Azazel para estrechar su mirada preocupado

 _-Vritra era conocido como un dragón oscuro y maligno, es cierto que antes de su última batalla cambio al bando de los reyes dragones, pero cabe una posibilidad de que a eso que esta resonando el poder de Saji, sea al pedazo de su alma que guardaba todos sus sentimientos negativos…-_

-bueno, no es mucho lo que pude encontrar aquí siendo franco…- anunciaba lánguidamente Saji un tanto decepcionado de lo que leía -…no veo que haya nada que se relación con lo de mis sueños…-

-tu eres el primero de los usuarios de Vritra desde el inicio de la historia que ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker "completo" digámosle así, es obvio que no tendrás muchas referencias de lo que te está ocurriendo si este es la razón…-

-bueno, eso es cierto…- otorgaba el rubio, mirando a la ventana del lugar donde se podía ver como el sol se iba poniendo -…al menos ya tengo un punto de partida de donde arrancar, siento las molestias, Azazel sensei…-

-para nada chico, no tienes que preocuparte…- contestaba alegre el mechi rubio -…sabes que esta clase de cosas son un pasatiempo para mí, y desde que Fafnir se fue con Asia no había tenido tiempo de meterme en cosas con dragones, por lo que antes te agradezco por darme algo para entretenerme, me encargare de investigar un poco más a fondo, si encuentro algo interesante, te lo hare saber…-

-Hi…- contestaba el rubio levantándose de su asiento, haciendo una pronunciada avenía en dirección al confiado científico -…estaré al tanto de todo lo que tenga que contarme, Azazel sensei…-

-vete por la sombra…- despedía el Ex líder de Grigory permitiendo que el adolescente se fuese, cosa que al hacerlo su mirada se afilo inmediatamente, acomodando su asiento para mirar con cierta fuerza al sol del atardecer, un amplio suspiro escapo de su pecho, mientras se servía un tanto de Ron de su colección personal dispuesta a su mano

Ante la falta de señales de vida, la chica que lo había asistido no demoro en aparecer en la sala

-Azazel sama ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto la chica obteniendo como respuesta el movimiento de la copa que era agitada delicadamente por la mano del mechi rubio

-estaba pensando en una teoría que siempre tuve…- murmuro él más para sí mismo que para su asistente -… las Evil pieces nos dan una forma de medir el poder de ciertos personajes con los que los demonios se han encontrado, Hyodo Issei, poseedor de la Boosted Gear, tiene en su interior los ocho peones de los que disponía Rias Gremory, Genshirou Saji en cambio solo tiene cuatro como poseedor de la Abosrtion Line…-

-¿Qué ocurre con eso Azazel sama?...- preguntaba la chica uniéndose a la conversación, quizás haciéndole preguntas le ayudaría a llegar a alguna parte en sus divagaciones

-que él solo Genshirou Saji con su absorption Line valía la mitad de lo que Vale Issei kun con su Sacred Gear completa…¿Cuántas evil pieces hubiese costado Saji kun si hubiese sido convertido en demonio si hubiese tenido las cuatro? ¡no! ¿si hubiese tenido todos los trozos que conforman el alma de Vritra…-

Esta vez, la chica si entendió a lo que estaba tratando de llegar su jefe

-¿está suponiendo que Vritra pudo ser igual de poderoso que Ddraig o Albion?...-

-no…- contesto sin inmutarse un ápice, dándole un profundo trago a su ron antes de continuar -….mi teoría es que Vritra fue superior a ellos, que él fue el Dragón más poderoso únicamente por debajo de Ophis y el gran rojo…-

La declaración fue suficiente para que la chica retrocediese impactada, decir eso era alterar el orden de las cosas como se conocían

-¡imposible!... replico inmediatamente -…¡Ddraig y Albion fueron sellados en Sacred Gears del tipo Longinus precisamente por lo poderosos que eran, mientras que Vritra…-

-fue sellado en Sacred Gears comunes, pero no solo hay una como si lo es en el caso de ambos dragones celestiales…- interrumpía el mechi rubio -…fue el padre el que creo la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing para sellar a ambos dragones, sin embargo, Vritra fue despedazado por Indra al ser derrotado, probablemente los de Saji kun no sean propiamente Sacred Gears, sino la forma misma del alma de Vritra tomo cuando fue rota en pedazos…-

Tras decir eso, el peli negro se levantaba de su asiento, caminando hacia la ventana, su comúnmente jovial gesto desapareció en una cara mueca de desprecio

-ese capullo de Indra realmente nunca me agrado ni confió en lo más mínimo en él…- Bufo molesto como pocas veces se le veía -… fue bajo su jurisdicción que se escribió el Rag-veda y los demás textos del hinduismo donde cuentan la historia de Vritra, a diferencia de las otras Sacred Gear que tienen seres guardados en su interior, nunca ha aparecido un usuario que pudiese despertar la conciencia de Vritra para discutir que tan verídico es lo que se escribió ahí…probablemente haya mucho sobre el dragón de la prisión que no conozcamos... lo que me jode de esto, es que Indra no es la clase de sujetos que se tomase la molestia de manipular la historia a su antojo porque si-

Finalizando ahí, volvía a su asiento un poco más tranquilo, estaba haciendo suposiciones sobre nada y él lo sabia

-bueno…ciertamente Issei kun es renuente a venir a nuestro bando…¿me pregunto qué tan factible seria convencer a Saji kun de que lo haga?...- pregunto de manera jocosa recuperando el buen ánimo que lo caracterizaba siempre

-¿uh?...-pregunto su asistente un tanto extrañada del cambio de comportamiento del histórico ser

-dedicare un poco del trabajo a eso…Saji busca más ser popular que mujeres como lo hacía Hyodo, después de todo, quiere tener influencia para lo de la escuela de Rating game de la hermanita de Serafall…- pensando un rato, el peli negro golpeaba su puño contra su palma en señal de iluminación -…¡lo tengo!¡lo convertiremos en una celebridad juvenil, coño ¿es que como no lo vi antes? Una foto de él de espalda con sus Sacred Gear activas sin camiseta para dejar ver la enorme G de su espalda puede llamar la atención de…-

La tímida asistente se retiraba del lugar mirando con vergüenza a su líder, era cierto que era un genio destacado a lo largo de las eras, sin embargo cada que le entraba por dedicarse a sus "brillantes ideas para atraer a los dragones" se comenzaba a comportar de manera errática y a idear planes más extraños que funcionales, un claro ejemplo de eso fue tratar de convertir al pequeño Gasper Vlady en una especie de transformer volador, ya ella bien sabía que tenía que darle una o dos horas a su líder para que volviese a pensar como una persona competente y no como un completo idiota

* * *

Lo discutido durante la tarde tenia pensativo al peon Sitri quien no dejaba de mirar su mano izquierda con cierto interés, haciendo que esta comenzase a dejar crecer sobre su palma una leve flama negra

-el dragón de la prisión…- susurro para sí mismo, caminando perdidamente a orillas de la canal de guiaba un pequeño rio que atravesaba la ciudad, ahora que él tema parecía estar en auge, no demoro en recordar todo lo que había sido la ascensión de su poder hasta ahora, la forma primaria de su Absorption line, con la cual detuvo a enemigos como Freed Sellzen y ayudo a drenar el poder de Gasper para que le fuese más fácil manejarlo, la forma más avanzada de esta misma la reaccionar en conjunto con las Sacred Gear que le habían implementado, dotándolo de una armadura a medias en sus extremidades, la forma conjunta de todas sus Sacred Gear lo cual lo convertían en un dragón hecho completamente de fuego negro y finalmente su Balance Breaker, el cenit de todo esto impulsado al enfrentarse poniendo su vida en la raya al fuego absoluto de Incineration Atem, en definitiva, no había nadie quien hubiese ascendido tanto con su poder como él lo había hecho

Y por eso mismo le sorprendía lo poco que sabía sobre su poder

-oye, cuéntame un poco de tu historia…-

Pedía una vez más al ser en su interior, sin embargo, como ocurría ahora actualmente, no encontraba respuesta alguna, de alguna manera, sentirse decepcionado o suspirar aburrido ya no venía al caso, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo, no encontraría las respuestas de su ser interior

En fin, ese asunto tendría que esperar un rato, puesto que su celular no demoro en sonar, haciendo que el mirase extrañado el número que le estaba marcando, lo conocía, pero eran contadas las veces con los dedos que lo llamaban desde ahí

-¿diga?...- contesto de mala gana

- _¿Qué es esa manera de saludar a tu madre niño?...-_ contestaba una mujer del otro lado, con un tono juvenil con tintes melódicos burlones

-hi hi Kaa san…-contestaba resignado el rubio -…¿a qué debo el placer de que me llames?...-

 _-…te llamo para avisarte que tu padre y yo saldremos de vieja por una semana, haremos una ponencia en un congreso de medicina que se llevara a cabo en el reino unido por lo que…-_

Antes de que su madre siguiese hablando, el rubio ya había terminado la llamada, la falta de insistencia de la misma le dio a entender que no tenía mucho más que contarle

-bueno, a quien le importa…- susurro para sí mismo, eso ya era una vieja historia

De chico sus padres siempre se vieron agobiados por sus obligaciones laborales, su padre era el Decano de un prestigioso hospital que tenía su centro principal en Kyoto y su madre era la administradora de los mismos, esto lo convertía en una de las personas con mayor poder económico en la isla de Japón, sin embargo, era clara la prioridad que le daban sus padres a su trabajo que a él, delegando todo su cuidado y educación especial a una asistente de confianza que creció como una figura materna para el rubio

Como era de esperarse, en la escuela media no demoro en juntarse con malas amistades en el típico movimiento para llamar la atención de unos padres ausentes, los típicos pandilleros que solo estaban para hacer las cosas a su antojo, aunque solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se viese a si mismo sobrando de ese grupo, no se veía como un criminal para la mayoría de actividades que sus malas compañías le querían atribuir como robar o la ingesta de sustancias al margen de la ley, actualmente estaba amenazado de muerte por parte de sus antiguas amistades, pero ya no se imaginaba ningún método que ellos pudiesen utilizar para lastimarlo

No gracias a una persona que lo detuvo de seguir cayendo en una espiral de autodestrucción, curiosamente no del método más amable de todos

 _-No creo que debas continuar con esto…- Susurraba Sona Sitri limpiándose los lentes aun cuando la lluvia caía pesadamente sobre ella_

 _-Tu…solo cállate…- escupía el pelo rubio tirado en el suelo con un grueso hilo de sangre cayendo por sobre su ojo obligándolo a cerrarlo, apenas lavado lo suficiente por el torrencial aguacero, obligándolo a verla de soslayo con una vista entorpecida por la contusión y el agua -…que no me venga a dar instrucciones alguien que viste una ropa interior tan vulgar como la tuya…- replico burlón y triunfante ante el Angulo que le daba su visión por debajo de la falda de su contrincante, por su parte Sona Sitri simplemente liberaba un suspiro, antes de enterrar el talón de su zapato sobre el dorso de la mano del vulgar sujeto_

 _-¡mierdaaaaaaaa!...- grito adolorido al sentir su mano rota por la pisada, sin dejar de mirar con repudio a la chica que lo estaba destrozando, la misma lo miraba con algo de interés pese a su irreverente actitud y vulgar forma de comunicarse_

 _-¿no eres muy joven como para estar enojado con el mundo entero?...- pregunto ella dando unos pasos al costado, sentándose sobre un muro bajo que contenía un pequeño jardín, puesto que el enfrentamiento se estaba llevando en un parque publico_

 _-¿tú que vienes a…saber?...- escupió el rubio notando que la contusión era más fuerte de lo que pensaba -…mírate nada más, tienes pinta de ser una niña mimada y consentida…-_

 _-pues esta niña mimada y consentida te está dando una paliza…eso dice mucho de mí y de ti ¿no?- preguntaba la peli negra sin un ápice de burla, pese a pensar que reaccionaria de otra manera, el peli rubio asintió para sorpresa de ella_

 _-mierda… no puedo decir que no es cierto cuando estoy revolcándome entre el lodo…-sin embargo, antes de quedarse quieto o rendirse, alzo su puño con fuerza estrellándolo estrepitosamente contra el suelo de pura ira -¡Maldiciioooooooooooon!...-_

 _-vaya, ¿Qué se supone que buscabas armando pleitos en toda la ciudad? - pregunto la Sitri con genuina curiosidad, disimulándola obviamente, durante unos instantes no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, el chico que la había amenazado nunca le dijo nada, pero si hubo una reacción, su pecho y espalda comenzaron a temblar levemente indicando que moralmente estaba bastante herido_

 _-bueno, no es necesario que me respondas, así como así…- contesto ella levantándose de su improvisado asiento, ayudando al chico a levantarse, le pareció un poco triste verlo llorando sin mostrar su mirada, escondiendo con su cabello y el chorro de sangre que había caído antes sobre su ojo -..venga, vamos a curar esas heridas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarte así…-_

El pelirrubio al recordar eso no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo con destacable alegría, había sido ya bastante tiempo desde ese día en la lluvia y aun lo llevaba en su corazón como el recuerdo más importante que tenía, le hacía gracia recordar que ya había leído antes sobre encuentros fortuitos poco comunes, pero nunca pensó en enamorarse de la primera chica que lo hubiese revolcado a golpes

 _ **(Inserte Roundtable Rival -Lindsey Starling)**_

-¿uh?...-

Aun así, ruido que iba subiendo de poco a poco le llamo su atención, al enfocarse y tratar de saber que era, no demoro en notar que si bien era más rápido y más dinámico de lo que él conocía, sin duda alguna lo que estaba sonando era un violín magistralmente tocado, al menos tenía que serlo así, recordaba que cuando niño una de las pocas cosas que sus padres quisieron hacer por él fue impostarle el tomar clases del mismo el cual el no demoro en abandonar por lo difícil y estresante que le pareció el tocar tal instrumento

Conforme más avanzaba, más dinámica y efusiva era la música que estaba siendo tocada en ese momento, al parecer en la parte baja a orillas del rio donde a una distancia de cerca de treinta metros logro divisar al talentoso interprete, o, mejor dicho, la talentosa interprete puesto que su cabello largo y vestimentas eran propias de una chica

Como si estuviese hipnotizado, el rubio seguía avanzando mirando asombrado a la violinista quien ya de cerca pudo ver mejor los detalles de su agraciada y a su vez curiosa apariencia, su cabello largo llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, totalmente lacio con un extraño color entre plateado y azul claro, se le antojo algo similar al de Rossweise del grupo Gremory, sin embargo su piel era más oscura que la de la Valquiria, sobre su hombro siendo desafiado magistralmente por su habilidad, un violín de curioso y excéntrico diseño el cual incluía una bocina de trompeta saliendo al costado del cabo de las cuerdas, su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido de una sola pieza sobre el cual en su torso iba una camisa de cuello largo apoyado sobre su hombro y en el piso, se encontraba un dispositivo de sonido que era el que llevaba la pista de audio base de lo que ella estaba tocando

Lo que era más curioso, es que la misma chica estaba tan ensimismada en su actuación que al tener los ojos cerrados no noto al espectador que se acercaba anonadado por el talento y la belleza de la artista

La pista base comenzaba a dar pautas de acompañar el violín con una guitarra eléctrica haciendo de puente al siguiente estribillo, haciendo que el ritmo de la canción cambiase a uno más pausado, pero que, de alguna manera, resultaba ser más desafiante y estimulante, como si fuese un duelo personal, hasta que nuevamente estallaba la música, haciendo que la ya excéntrica chica no solo se molestase en tocar, sino también en bailar al compás de la música que ella misma tocaba

-wow…- murmuro Saji para sí mismo, ahora mismo estaba a no menos de diez metros de distancia y estaba totalmente embobado en el espectáculo, tanto que no noto que un fuego negro comenzó a nacer en su mano izquierda, sino hasta que la intensidad de este le hizo arrojar un involuntario quejido, lo suficientemente alto para hacerle notar a la chica que ya no estaba sola

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamo ella asustada, haciendo que así mismo el rubio también tartamudease incoherentemente antes de tropezar hacia atrás -…¡¿Quién anda ahí?!...-

-lo siento…- contestaba Saji, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado -…. Iba camino para mi casa, pero tu música me llamo la atención, tocas increíble…- contestaba ya más animado levantándose -…lamento haberte asustado, por un momento creí haber sido hipnotizado por tu forma de tocar y bailar…-

-vaya… si lo pones así, gracias…- contestaba la chica mirando a los ojos del chico, al parecer le hizo gracia notar que ambos tenían exactamente el mismo color de ojos

El mismo color de ojos

-¡urggg!...- gesticulo de dolor el peón Sitri al sentir un repentino dolor de cabeza, haciendo que llevase sus manos a su cabeza, no notando inmediatamente que su mano izquierda aun ardía de color negro y su espectadora podía verlo libremente, sin embargo, para él no importaba o más que no importarle, no era capaz de notarlo

 _-¡vámonos de aquí!...- le ordeno él a la niña que había rescatado, ambos vestían harapos por lo que podía presumir que estaban siendo esclavos en alguna parte_

 _-¡hi!...- contesto asustada la niña, no haciendo más que correr siendo tirada de la mano por su rescatador_

-¡oye!¡¿estás bien?!...- pregunto la chica de cabello azul perlado sacudiéndolo haciendo que Saji inmediatamente volviese a la realidad

-si…estoy bien…- contesto tratando de reponerse, cosa que logro forzosamente al notar que su mano izquierda ardía furiosamente y esa chica estaba siendo testigo directa de eso, haciéndolo que comenzase a gesticular inaudiblemente nervioso, ¿Cómo explicaría eso?

-oye, tranquilízate…- le sugería ella acortando la distancia entre ambos, llevando sus manos a la mano que estaba siendo comida por el fuego negro, para sorpresa de Saji, su mano se apagó inmediatamente, así como su dolor de cabeza desaparecía de igual manera -…vaya, el fuego que ilumino a los Asura…- susurro ella con una clara señal de nostalgia en su mirada

Cabía decir que el rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿fuego de los Asura? ¿cómo rayos fue que ella apago como si nada el fuego que incluso a Loki le costó borrar?¡no! ¿cómo es que ella si quiera sabia de todo eso?

-tu…. Respondiste a mi llamado…- contesto ella con un tono casi maternal, que le arranco un fuerte sonrojo al peli rubio quien ahora estaba más confundido al ver como ella respondía como si leyese sus pensamientos

-¿tu llamado?...- pregunto horriblemente confundido

-Hi…- contesto acariciando el dorso de la mano del peón Sitri con destacable cariño -…he estado buscándote por tanto tiempo, Vritra…-

La mirada de Genshirou Saji se estremeció fuertemente, así como comenzó a sudar frio

-¿tu como sabes que yo tengo en mi interior a Vritra?...- pregunto buscando salir de la impresión, algo dentro de si le estaba diciendo que tenía que ponerse en guardia, para mayor confusión suya, le oji gris lo vio extrañada

-¿Vritra dentro de ti? No, tu eres Vritra…-

 _Ok, esto ya no lo entiendo para nada_

Pensó el rubio recuperando su típico temple serio

-No, mi nombre es Genshirou Saji, miembro del concejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh y uno de los Peones de Sona Sitri…- se presentó orgulloso de su título, mirando ahora con cierta fuerza a la chica del violín -…¿y tú quién eres?¿y por qué sabes tanto sobre mí?

-bueno, como decirlo…- murmuro ella posando su dedo índice en su mentón mirando al cielo -…digamos que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo Vritra… o Genshirou Saji si quieres que te llame así, en cuanto a mí, llámame Daisuki….- anuncio con una sonrisa solemne -… ah, o puedes llamarme Okaa chan si te parece mejor…-

No hizo falta resaltar que el desconcierto del Miembro del concejo estudiantil fue bastante grande y sin embargo, había algo en la forma de expresarse de la peli platina que le hacía entender que lo que le estaba diciendo, no era mentira

* * *

 **Final capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Palabras de autor**

Bueno bueno bueno, ha sido poco mas de dos meses si actualizar y mi querida aprendiz me va a pegar por haber sacado un fic nuevo sin embargo pues que puedo decir respecto a esto, primero pues, estos últimos meses hubieron situaciones dificiles en mi casa con mi familia por lo que tuve que entregar todo de mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo para ayudar a normalizar la cosa por lo que de ahi entenderan que no sacara un minimo de tiempo para escribir, asi que al menos por ese lado me disculpo de corazon pero bueno señores, ¿de que va esta mierda tan rara que me acabo de sacar?

Como todos saben, mi proceso creativo consiste en hablar paja de lo bueno con Shinjiesbostero y en medio de nuestras tipicas conversaciones, nos hizo gracia notar que hay tres cosas que practicamente son tabu en el fandom y la verdad es que es una completa mierda y desproposito

1\. que haga lo que haga siempre "Issei" siempre hara lo que lo haga verse mas perfecto, si no lo hace él, lo hace el resto

2\. que automaticamente todo lo que tenga vagina ya siente una fuerte atraccion hacia el (con estos dos elementos el concepto amor, romanticismo relacion se va al carajo)

3\. la falta de profundidad en los personajes secundarios

ha sido predileccion del fandom desde siempre que los fics siempre tengan estas tres caracteristicas y en parte se entiende, uno quiere escribir una historia donde todo vaya a la perfeccion por que los arcos argumentales hechos para joder a los protagonistas en las series suelen ser un dolor de huevos, sin embargo, es mucho lo que se pierde de una buena historia si no se tienen estas cosas en cuenta, por que puntos interesantes para escribir historias notables por encima de la media del fandom, seria eso, explorar un Issei que actua como una persona, falla y aprende de eso (en esto me gusta hacer un paralelo de supergenios del anime, Lelouch vs Kira, donde Lelouch es mucho mas creible por que él mostraba facetas humanas, se equivocaba y cometia errores, [bastante grandes a veces por dejarse ganar por sus emociones] mientras que Kira era un capullo integral que se inventaba unos planes del orto que siempre, siempre le funcionaban haciendo notar que la historia estaba obligada a mostrarlo a el como el ser superior y protagonsita absoluto...y aun asi ¿quien fue el de los dos que conquisto el mundo y cual de los dos fue mas querido y tuvo un final mas digno? eso dice mucho

Por esa razon en superhero le di a Issei un caracter mas infantil (como el de un jodido adolescente de 16 años coño) que actuaba mal cuando se sentia triste o molesto y que tenia que cabecearse lo que sentia por Irina asi como ella por él, (asi habia filtreo y romance y no que todo entrase de una vez por que si) y tengo que decir que lo que he escrito de superhero hasta ahora me ha gustado por eso, por que se que el protagonista de esa locura genera empatia, asi como sus personajes secundarios

Sin embargo ahi viene el punto del por que de esta historia, los secundarios en dxd siempre han estado unicamente para hacer brillar a Issei, sean buenos o malos (el diablo es su cuñado fresco, Azazel es el adulto irresponsable que le da todo lo que quiere, Vali y Sairaorg solo estan para que el se luzca, cao cao lo mismo pero extendiendose como malo a un arco mas antes de pasar por el sindrome de vegueta) en fin, mientras que cosas como el tema de la iglesia, los 72 pilares o en este caso, el clan Sitri se ha perdido en ese vacio, sumando su participacion unicamente a escoger mas sabores de tetas para Issei en diversos fics, y esto es triste, por que de hecho, Vritra, tiene una historia mitologica bastante interesante y bueno, este fic esta basado en eso, asi que ahi ven de donde partio esto y por que partio, me explayaría mas pero no quiero cargarme las notas de autor llenandolas de todo lo que se me ocurra decir asi que por ahora, paro aqui y solo me queda decir

"he vuelto bebe, lamento la tardanza"


	2. la noche de la diosa

**con el titulo de Dragon oscuro, Vritra tallo su nombre en las paginas de la historia como un ser maligno que fue destruido por Indra, sin embargo, es poco lo que se sabe de esta historia ¿que tan cierta es realmente? mas importante, ¿cual fue el verdadero peso que tuvo el dragón negro en la historia y como esto afectara a quienes lo rodean actualmente?¿proteger o destruir? esta es la historia del Asura conocido como el Dragon de la prisión**

* * *

 **Historia escrita sin animo de lucro para abrirle las puertas al 2017 y por que no tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer**

 **Citando a los videos Abridged: Highischool dxd y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ichibumi, la presente historia fue escrita con fines sin animo de lucro, por favor, apoyen a obra original... por mas dificil que sea hacerlo**

* * *

 **WELOVEGB: vaya, un review de uno de los mejores escritores del fandom, todo un honor debo decir antes que nada, y me alegra mas al saber que tocaste unos puntos que la verdad debo aprovechar para explicar de una vez, para empezar, con lo primero que dijiste tuve que hacer una investigacion un tanto mas profunda, ya que tocaba adentrarse un poco en el tema de la religion Vedica para tratar todo lo que ocurrio entre Indra y Vritra por lo mismo, este fic va mas enfocado hacia la mitologia que hacia el canon de la novela ya que hay una clara diferencia entre el papel de Vritra en ambas versiones, mejor optar por la primera ya que estabamos en estas**

 **segundo, yo tambien pense eso cuando toanei subio el cap de un fic similar hace tanto tiempo (si recordaba que alguien habia tratado de hacer algo como esto pero no recordaba si era en un fic en español o en ingles) queria ver algo mas enfocado a lo que nos podia mostrar el mundo que solo lo que antañe a Issei, despues de todo como dijo antifanboy "parece que la alianza esta mas centrada en contentar a Issei que a funcionar como un organismo en los fanfics de ahora"**

 **y sobre lo tercero, tambien tuve el mismo descontento con la novela, creo que me parecio interesante hasta la novela 16 por que fue ahi donde me di cuenta que la formula en todas era la misma ( inicio casual del dia a dia - problematica o pensamiento de la chica de turno - intento de lemon que se corta cuando aparecen las demas del harem - se prendio el peo - sentimientos de la pelea a todo dar - power up de Issei - se acaba la pelea - momento x con la chica de turno) asi como dices, la novela pierde interes por que no hay nada que tenga un enfoque a futuro o que genere una verdadera espectacion, lo mas parecido era ver que en las ultimas novelas antes de la 20, practicamente todos los planes le salian a pedir de boca a Rizevim aun cuando los DxD ganaban la pelea, pero como dices "¿si uno ya sabe el final para que seguir leyendo?" y tampoco es que sea muy partidario del humor de la novela, entrando con lo de Asia la forma de ella de invocar a Fafnir o la forma en la que este influyo en los dragones de produccion en masa :v**

 **Para cerrar, tienes razon, una de las cosas que hace a Saji Saji es el respeto que tiene por Issei, asi que esa parte por supuesto no la voy a descuidar**

 **LIBERTAD: ok howdy, new chapter incoming Enjoy it**

 **ERENDIR: hombre Erendir gracias, siempre sabes como animarme para escribir, y pues bueno, ya lo recalco WeLoveGb, hay un enorme paralelo entre Indra y Vritra en lo que infiere entre novela y mitologia por lo que ya ves**

 **GUEST: ok, aca esta un nuevo cap, lo de blood trail ya lo ire trabajando**

 **JORGE4: tratare de actualizarla lo mas seguido posible**

 **DARIUS619: gracias por el apoyo hermano, pero para la otra ahorrate la publicidad**

 **TOANEO07: bueno, de esto ya paso por que ya salio, lo unico es que le dejare el nombre como tal al fic**

 **HORAKTHY BARAQ: bueno, eso solo fue un giro que se me ocurrio para el fic, segun Azazel, Vritra en comparacion a Draig o Albion es un gatito o algo asi no recuerdo mucho del tema, por lo que como dices, me enfocare mas en la mitologia que en el canon**

* * *

 **El heroe del fuego negro**

 **Capitulo 2: la noche de la diosa**

* * *

Pese a lo que muchos podrían llegar a pensar por el rojizo color del cielo, el aire del inframundo no era diferente en muchos aspectos al del mundo humano, la brisa que soplaba refrescaba la piel de los demonios de la misma manera que las frías corrientes de viento lo hacían para los seres humanos, más en época de invierno tal cual lo era actualmente

Esta fue de las primeras cosas que noto Saji cuando piso por primera vez el suelo de aquel lugar dentro del territorio Agares, más precisamente la ciudad de Auros, lugar donde se había construido la escuela de Rating Games la cual había sido el sueño de su ama y señora y de buena parte el suyo mismo, de aquello se dio cuenta cuando estaba peleando poniendo su vida en la raya contra Wallburga, contra Grendel y contra Ladon precisamente para evitar que esta cayese ante el reciente ataque de los dragones oscuros

Y sin embargo había fallado, la escuela había sido destruida así como buena parte de Auros, para peor descontento propio, el plan de Quillipot había salido a la perfección, todo lo relacionado con ese ataque había sido únicamente para desenterrar y apoderarse de Agreas, la isla flotante, de eso ya había pasado poco más de dos semanas y desde entonces buena parte de esa bucólica ciudad ya había sido reconstruida, así como la misma escuela

El rubio apretaba sus puños imponente estando frente a la entrada de la escuela de Auros, mirando al suelo frustrado

-al final no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…-

Susurro para sí mismo, era cierto, la escuela había sido reconstruida y en buena parte el enfrentamiento había hecho que la popularidad de la misma aumentase, era una enorme ventaja para cuando esta abriese oficialmente, pero eso no quitaba que había fallado en la tarea de proteger el sueño de su ama ¿la próxima vez correría con tanta suerte? ¿la destrucción se limitaría nada más a unos cuantos edificios y tierras agrícolas?

 _-tú no tienes la culpa Saji, hiciste mucho más que nadie para proteger a las personas dentro de la escuela, date por bien servido al haber protegido sus vidas-_

Fueron las palabras que le dedico su ama poco después de la invasión, ella trataba de reconfortarlo al ver como él se sentía desmoralizado tras haber luchado con tanto ímpetu, haberse enfrentado a las llamas que hirieron mordazmente a Sairaorg Bael y salir triunfante ante estas con el poder de su Balance Breaker, pero pese a sus palabras, las lágrimas de Sona Sitri ya secas relucían en sus mejillas, mostrándole a este como a ella le había dolido horriblemente ver las instalaciones del lugar destruidas, esa era la clara señal de su fracaso

Por eso mismo estando en ese lugar, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, curiosamente la única victoria que hubo ese día, fue la captura de Euclide Lucifuge y esta como muchas otras victorias, era gracias a Hyodo Issei

Durante mucho tiempo él había estado viendo al As del grupo Gremory con bastante admiración, para él era un ejemplo de superación, un demonio de clase baja que había ido trepando poco a poco a la cima protegiendo a todos a su alrededor volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, sin duda alguna era su ejemplo a seguir, pero tras enfriarse su mente tras el calor del momento no pudo evitar sentirse disminuido por eso mismo, Issei había triunfado donde él había fallado miserablemente

Necesitaba ser más fuerte

 _Eres extraño, Saji kun_

Todos esos sentimientos habían salido a flote nuevamente por culpa de una persona, la extraña violinista a las orillas del rio la noche pasada

 _-aja…Daisuki…- bufaba el rubio mirando con una ceja arqueada a la extraña violinista, cruzado de brazos -… o sea te llamas "te quiero…-_

 _-hi…- contestaba la oji gris divertida, guardando su violín en su estuche y levantando el pequeño bafle, guardándolo todo en un bolso de viajero -…¿te gusta mi nombre? Creo que es mejor que Saji…-_

 _-déjate de bromas y dime tu verdadero nombre de una vez…- cabía decir que la forma enigmática de hablar de esta era algo estresante para el peón Sitri, más cuando ella se empecinaba en comportarse de manera tan infantil_

 _-¡Nuop!¡de momento nuop!...- contestaba descaradamente llevando ambas manos a su espalda inclinándose hacia el rubio -… si no me recuerdas no tiene caso recordarte mi nombre-_

 _-¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?...-_

 _Si ella decía que él debía recordar su nombre, probablemente era porque se habían visto en el pasado, pero la sola idea prácticamente se descartaba sola, el recordaría sin ninguna clase de duda a cualquier persona que le hubiese hablado de Vritra en el pasado, mucho más si era una belleza como ella, sin embargo, esa pregunta fue un balde de agua fría para la misteriosa chica_

 _-por supuesto que sí, pero no parece que me recuerdes de verdad…- murmuro con bastante pesar, el suficiente para pensar que definitivamente no estaba bromeando en ese aspecto -…bueno, en parte esperaba algo así por lo que no tiene caso insistirte en que lo hagas…-_

 _Rápidamente el rubio se alertó, aleteando sus manos nerviosamente_

 _-oye en serio, discúlpame, si nos hubiésemos antes definitivamente te recordaría, pero en serio no creo que nos hayamos visto antes ¿de dónde me conoces? -_

 _Esa chica sin duda era extraña y era desquiciantemente enigmática, pero no parecía mala persona por lo que no quería hacerla sentir mal, quizás charlando con ella pudiese saber un poco más de Vritra ya que ella parecía saber algo sobre el dragón de la prisión_

 _Para confusión de él, la peli azul sonreía tenuemente tras su decepción inicial, como si hubiese asumido el panorama que ella no esperaba_

 _-No pasa nada, si dice que no me recuerdas es porque así es, no eres la clase de persona que mienta a quienes son importantes para él…- respondía ella dedicándole una sonrisa amena -…bueno, entonces creo que lo lógico será empezar de cero ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana? - pregunto ella proponiendo lo que podría ser una cita, sin embargo, el rubio centro su atención en específico que ella dijo_

" _importantes para él"_

 _¿ella estaba asumiendo que era alguien importante para él?_

 _-la verdad, tenía cosas que hacer algo lejos de aquí…- contesto este rascándose la cabeza desviando su mirada a un costado_

 _-¿en el inframundo?...- pregunto ella asertivamente arrancándole un suspiro al rubio_

 _-así que también sabes sobre eso…- contesto este asumiendo que esa chica sabia muchas cosas sobre él como para pensar que se estaba equivocando de persona_

 _-sí, tu presencia demoniaca te delata…- contesto esta divertida para luego mirar al rubio con cierta aprehensión -…¿Por qué decidiste volverte demonio? No puedo creer que el gran Saji haya entregado su alma al inframundo…-_

 _-es una larga historia…- contestaba este ya asumiendo que esa chica era un misterio que tendría que desvelar, no era normal que ella supiese tanto sobre él y que le hablase de esa manera -…además ser demonio no tiene nada de malo ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si hubiese hecho una estupidez? -_

 _-hi hi como tú digas…- contestaba alzando sus brazos decepcionada -… lo hago sonar como una estupidez porque realmente es eso, pero esta no es la noche para decir por qué…- tras decir eso, ella era ahora quien miraba al peón Sitri con cierta decepción -… no puedo creer que el gran Vritra se haya reducido a esto…-_

 _Por supuesto el rubio no iba a dejar pasar tal ofensa, así como así_

 _-¡oye!¡¿pero qué te…?-_

 _-te has vuelto débil, eres extraño Saji kun-_

 _El Exabrupto de rubio prácticamente desapareció ante tan cruda afirmación, quedando atónito ante la fría mirada de la oji gris, ya no era solo decepción, ahora también había algo de enfado en su mirar_

 _-No tiene caso hablar más esta noche…- finiquito la peli azul llevando su mano al pecho del rubio -…si quieres saber más sobre mí y sobre ti, te espero mañana en el Boulevard comercial de la ciudad, si no, olvídate de que existes y limítate a ser un triste demonio…- tras decir eso, un aura grisácea rodeo la mano que estaba en el pecho del chico, haciendo que este palpitase con fuerza ante la repentina sensación de algo entrando en su ser_

 _-[el estará allá en la noche como desees]-_

 _-¡¿pero qué?!...- exclamo el rubio exaltado ante la aparición de Vritra tras tanto tiempo sin haberle dicho una sola palabra_

 _-sé que será así…- concluyo ella dándose la vuelta, comenzando a caminar en direcciona la caudal del rio alejándose poco a poco, sin embargo, pese a la distancia, Saji claramente pudo escuchar lo que ella dijo a la distancia, aumentando aún más las dudas que lo estaban asaltando_

 _-…mi otra mitad…-_

* * *

-Mi otra mitad…- susurro recordando claramente esas palabras, no era fácil olvidarlas, esa era la forma en la que la criatura en su interior lo llamaba ¿Por qué ella lo llamo de la misma manera? No había manera alguna en la que ella pudiese saber la forma en la que él hablaba con Vritra

Sin embargo, estaba el detalle de que ella prácticamente lo sabía todo sobre él, y si tenía en cuenta lo que sabía sobre el dragón de la prisión, prácticamente sabia más sobre él que él mismo

Curiosamente, durante la noche no tuvo su sueño recurrente de la ciudad destruida bajo el fuego de Vritra, sin embargo, su mente ahora estaba llena de dudas y de preguntas sin respuesta, no pensaba que lo hubiese hecho adrede, pero definitivamente ella había tocado un nervio sensible en él

" _te has vuelto débil"_

Por culpa de esa maldita frase ahora se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, reexaminándose buscando lo que hubiese hecho mal

-¿realmente soy tan débil?...-

Se preguntó a sí mismo, no llevaba mucho tiempo convertido en demonio, mucho menos de haber despertado el poder de su dragón, sin embargo ¿era culpa de su propia debilidad la destrucción de la escuela, así como los daños a Auros? Si era así ¿acaso podía haber sido más fuerte de haber tomado otro camino? ¿otras decisiones?

" _lo hago sonar como una estupidez porque lo es"_

¿si el no fuese demonio sería más fuerte? Al hacerse esa pregunta rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, esa si era una pregunta estúpida, él quería ser más fuerte precisamente por la persona que más admiraba, en pocas palabras por un demonio, eso estaba fuera de discusión, pero definitivamente el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal le decía otra cosa

-disculpe…¿Saji sensei?...-

Al ser llamado de esa manera, el rubio volteo a mirar al costado, para ver a uno de los trabajadores que había ayudado con la reconstrucción de la escuela, uno de los demonios que no había demorado en inscribir a su hijo a esta para cuando hiciese su apertura oficial, lo recordaba de una de las clases en las que ayudo

-¿sí?...- pregunto este afirmando quien era, haciendo que el demonio sonriese

-vaya, me alegra verlo por estos lares ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? - pregunto este amablemente, arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio

-han estado bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿ustedes han estado bien tras el ataque? -

La sonrisa del demonio titubeo momentáneamente antes de volver a brillar

-la reconstrucción ha sido difícil, pero gracias a los recursos de la familia Agares y Sitri pudimos reconstruir casi toda la ciudad ya…- contestaba este mirando con cierta admiración la escuela -…. No se preocupe, la escuela ya ha sido reconstruida en su totalidad, solo falta hacerle las modificaciones que su ama nos pidió para evitar que sucesos como los de hace dos semanas vuelvan a ocurrir…-

El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al escuchar eso

-me alegra escuchar que estén bien, y gracias por todo lo que hacen…-

El demonio sonreía alegremente, también satisfecho

-sí, es una suerte que ustedes, el grupo DxD estuviesen aquí ese día, no hubiésemos salido de esta sin la ayuda de Hyodo Issei y de sus amigos…-

Si bien la sonrisa del rubio no desaparecía, aquella declaración lo había descolocado terriblemente

-sí, es una suerte…- respondía este de buena manera

-sí, gracias al Oppai Dragon pudimos salir bien librados en esta ocasión, sin su ayuda todos nosotros pudimos haber muerto, es un alivio contar con alguien así en el inframundo…- dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro, el demonio le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa al amable adolescente Sitri -…por favor, sigan trabajando para protegernos de ese enfermo de Lucifer ¿si?...-

-si claro…- contesto el rubio de manera algo escueta -…nos esforzaremos lo más que podamos…-

Sin decir mucho más, el hombre desaparecía, dejando al rubio mirando en dirección a este desapareciendo por aquel camino empedrado que dirigía a unos edificios en reconstrucción varios metros a lo lejos antes de desaparecer de la vista, casi sin darle importancia a esto, sintiéndose más bien extrañamente ofendido

 _-¿Por qué me siento tan molesto?-_

Claro que la pregunta tenía más bien un tinte hipócrita, era obvio porque lo estaba, entre lo dicho por "Daisuki" y lo que dijo ese anciano solo lo hacían sentir más impotente, tanto que su mirada no pudo evitar estrecharse

-acaso…- murmuro con cierto auto desprecio -…realmente es Hyodo el único que destaca de todos nosotros? -

No negaba el poder de Issei y de hecho lo admiraba por eso, pero si lo pensaba en detalle ¿acaso las cosas no siempre eran demasiado perfectas para con él? Cada batalla que iba teniendo iba obteniendo un nuevo power up, era obvio que era producto de su entrenamiento, sin embargo ¿eso era justo? Siendo así ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser como él?

Antes de darse cuenta, se vio a si mismo ya caminando alejándose de la escuela, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, pensativo sobre la buena fortuna de su compañero, era el héroe del inframundo, no había nadie quien no conociese su nombre, tenía la fortuna de contar con el amor de su ama y ya lo habían promovido a ser un demonio de clase media y probablemente no demorarían en ascenderlo a clase alta ¿acaso había algo en su vida que podría estar mal? ¿tendría alguna especie de preocupación? Pareciese que no

Sin embargo, no demoro en retirar esos pensamientos de su mente, era ridículo pensar así de todas maneras, no le aportaría nada y de hecho era algo ridículo y vergonzoso sentir celos de un compañero que lo ayudaba tan arduamente

-además…- susurro él de manera casi inaudible -…yo soy uno de los únicos que lo ha derrotado…-

Ciertamente el cayo en combate primero, pero Saji solo se recordaba a sí mismo como el único que lo había derrotado en un combate limpio fuera del cruento combate del grupo Gremory contra Cao Cao, era cierto que su compañero había muerto y resucitado como dragón, pero fue por una táctica rastrera, fuera de eso, ni el mismísimo Vali Lucifer había tenido el logro de derrotar a Hyodo Issei en combate uno a uno, Cao Cao tampoco pudo hacerlo en ese aspecto

Ciertamente estaba aún por debajo de él, pero definitivamente cumpliría su palabra de alcanzarlo y así mismo superarlo tarde o temprano

 _-Si quieres saber más sobre ti y sobre mí ven mañana al Boulevard comercial-_

Bueno, no quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna manera esa chica misteriosa había dado en el clavo para convencerlo de hablar con ella

* * *

-Tadaima…-

Saludaba el rubio entrando a su hogar cerca al medio día, pensaba ir de una vez al Boulevard comercial de la ciudad a buscar a "Daisuki" sin embargo el cielo grisáceo espeso como una placa de acero le dio a entender que no demoraría en comenzar a nevar por lo que primero pasaría por su hogar para ponerse una chaqueta, si la noche y la nieve lo encontraban nada más con la camisa larga que llevaba, probablemente el frio le taladraría hasta los huesos

-Okaeri…-Saludaba una voz cantarina al fondo, la de la única persona que lo recibía en su hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo -…volviste temprano…-

-no durare mucho tiempo aquí Fuku san…- contestaba el rubio dejando sus zapatos en la entrada dirigiéndose a las escaleras -…vine por una chaqueta, volveré por la noche…-

-¿hasta la noche?..- pregunto la castaña saliendo de la cocina llevando un delantal de color blando por encima de su ropa formal -…¿tienes mucho que hacer hoy?...-

La pregunta hizo pensar levemente al rubio

" _Saji, quiero que ayudes con lo de la entrega de regalos, por favor consigue unos cuantos disfraces de Santa para el fin de semana"_

Era la orden de su ama, el evento que habían organizado los altos líderes de las tres facciones para esa navidad, una entrega de regalos a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, los regalos ya estaban listos, lo único que faltaba es quienes los entregaran, papel que ejecutarían ellos

" _Momo y Ruruko tienen las tallas de las demás chicas, por lo que ellas te acompañaran"_

Bueno, técnicamente si tenía que hacer ¿no?

-No mucho…- contesto de manera desinteresada -…pero hay algunas cosas que quiero ojear por el Boulevard Comercial…-

-ohhhh…- bufo divertida la castaña sonriendo divertidamente con cierto toque de picardía _llevándose la mano a la boca -… parece que el pequeño Saji kun va a comprarle regalos a_ alguien…¿a quién será?...- pregunto esta de manera jocosa acercándose de manera casi fantasmal al rubio quien ya tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, más al posesivo abrazo de ella sobre su cuello -… ¿a Momo chan?¿a Ruruko chan?¿a esa misteriosa Kaicho sama?...- tras decir eso ella acercaba su boca a la oreja del peon Sitri haciéndole temblar todo su cuerpo -…¿o a su querida Onee sama?...-

-Fuku ..san…-

Temblaba el rubio, ahora que lo pensaba, no sería mala idea comprarle un regalo a ella, pero ni loco le iba a decir que le iba a dar un regalo, siendo ella tan pastelera como solía ser, no dejaría de abrazarlo por una semana entera si se lo decía

-está bien…- contestaba está soltando al rubio antes de que le diese un infarto por la pena, volviendo a la cocina -…cuando bajes te serviré un chocolate, si vas a salir al menos toma algo caliente antes de hacerlo…-

-hi…-

Contestaba el rubio ya sonriendo divertido a su habitación, buscando una chaqueta para salir, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que, si bien tenía unos padres que pensaban más en el trabajo de lo que lo hacían con él, esa chica llenaba ese vacío de hogar que esto solía hacerle sentir, era gracias a ella que no era un completo desastre, pasar con ella la navidad no parecía mala idea si no lo podía hacer con sus amigos de DxD

-bueno, técnicamente ellos no estarán en navidad…- pensó para si mismo recordando la llamada de su madre, probablemente ni si quiera pasaron por su casa para recoger equipaje, saldrían con lo que tenían en el hospital y listo

-me pregunto qué regalo le gustara a Fuku san…- murmuro pensativo, no le importaba darle un gran regalo a su hermana mayor, mucho menos escatimaría dinero en ello, ¿pero que sería adecuado para ella?

Bueno, tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo aún, y de hecho, era como ella decía ¿Por qué no pensar en un regalo para ella mientras buscaba a "Daisuki"? no es como si lo que esa loca extraña le fuese a decir fuese tan trascendental que le hiciese olvidarse por completo de su única familia

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba

* * *

De alguna manera, no había comenzado a nevar aun, el cielo mostraba que no demoraría en hacerlo desde la tarde, pero curiosamente no había pasado de tener ese color plomizo cubriendo el firmamento entero, dando la constante sensación de que en el siguiente minuto caería una gruesa capa de nieve, segundo que nunca llegaba dejando esa sensación constante de que el clima cambiaria de un momento a otro

Sin embargo el ambiente de las festividades hacia que esto pasase desapercibido, más en un lugar que estaba conformado por cuatro cuadras circundantes a cuatro calles totalmente abarrotadas de gente, todas preparando sus compras navideñas entre el sector que estaba conformado únicamente por centros comerciales cuyos volados en cubierta permitía que también unos pequeños grupos de Buhoneros vendiesen sus productos artesanales los cuales exhibían con cierto orgullo tendidos sobre una modesta tela o plástico para mayor practicidad de los mismos

Saji recorría los mismos tratando de no chocar con la muchedumbre que caminaba, sin embargo, era tal el abarrotamiento que tenía que caminar bastante lento no solo para enfocar a su objetivo si no para no chocar con una que otra familia distraída que iba en dirección contraria a la suya

Eso le hizo notar que era demasiada la gente que estaba en un lugar que prácticamente era gigante

-rayos ¿Cómo le hago para encontrar a alguien precisamente en un lugar así?...-

Vieselo como lo viese, era casi imposible notar a una única persona en un sitio tan conglomerado, sin embargo, no tenía mucho más que hacer, se había desentendido del asunto de su clan al menos por ese día y tal como había pensado antes, si gustaba podía tomarse un tiempo para buscar un regalo adecuado para su guardiana para la gran fecha por lo que centrándose en eso, comenzó a ojear los distintos locales que hubiesen por las calles y si no, entrar a los enormes centros comerciales a ojear una que otra cosa, al menos sabía que en cosa de productos en venta la cosa no faltaría

Como era de esperarse, en el interior de los centros comerciales la cosa estaba tan abarrotada con el exterior, limitando su exploración a mirar de reojo a los suntuosos locales y ver desde lejos que podían ofrecer, una de las maneras más cómodas de hacerlo era subiendo a los últimos pisos de los mismos viendo desde los corredores a los pisos inferiores, así se evitaba pasarse por en medio de las trifulcas , asi mismo los miradores de los últimos pisos a las calles, de esto algo le llamo su atención, había un grupo particularmente grande de personas en torno a algo, pero no podía ver por qué la cornisa de las cubiertas de pisos inferiores impedía ver lo que ocurría desde ahi

Sin embargo

-¿Saji kun?-

-¿Gen chan?...-

La voz de sus dos compañeras atrás de él le llamaron la atención

-¿Momo chan?¿Ruruko chan?...- pregunto extrañado al ver a ambas chicas con bolsas de compras en sus dos manos

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto la peli blanca con cierto reproche -…Kaicho nos dijo que estarías ocupado hoy para lo de las compras de los trajes de santa…-

Obviamente el rubio no demoro en ponerse nervioso, era cierto, había querido salir de ese tema para resolver lo de Daisuki y de paso lo de Fuku san, pero nunca espero que ambas chicas estuviesen ahí haciendo compras, eso se podía mal entender como que él no quería estar con ellas

-bueno, es una larga historia…- comenzó este rascándose la nuca nervioso -…yo quería… hacer unas compras personales y por eso pedí el día…-

Ambas chicas miraban aun con cierta molestia al rubio

-eso pudiste haberlo hecho los otros días, para lo de los disfraces tenemos poco tiempo…-Si bien el regaño parecía que iba a ir a largo, ambas chicas comenzaron a mirar a su compañero con algo de ilusión, cosa que el mismo no demoro en notar -…o será ¿Qué querías comprar regalos para alguien en especial?-

Saji no demoro en ver por dónde iba el tema, comenzando a sudar como cerdo

-¡Si!...- exclamo particularmente entusiasta -…¡quería comprar los regalos de Navidad y bueno, entenderán que son una sorpresa!...-

-¿ooowwww una sorpresa?...- ataco Ruruko particularmente entusiasta -…¿hay alguna para mí?...-

-¡¿también para mi?...- pregunto Momo olvidándose momentáneamente de su papel como chica estricta

-no sería una sorpresa si lo dijera…- contesto lánguidamente el rubio, comenzando a hacer cuentas mentales sumando dos regalos más a la lista de sus compras, ya con la aparición de ambas chicas encontrándolo infraganti, era mejor darse ese pequeño lujo para con ellas

-¡ohh Gen chan!...- rápidamente el rubio fue presa de un abrazo de oso por parte de su enamorada Kouhai quien de lo contenta que estaba parecía que iba arrojar corazoncitos al aire

-bueno, ya que se trataba de eso, no veo porque no podemos dar una vuelta y disfrutar un poco del día…- murmuraba la peliblanca también esforzándose lo más posible en no parecer que la ahogaría la felicidad de saber que su enamorado había hecho planes a escondidas para comprarles un regalo de navidad

-chicas, no es necesario…- balbuceaba el rubio, ahora parecía que por la agradable sorpresa ninguna de ellas se quería separar de él, cosa que no le ayudaba en su actual labor

-vamos Gen chan, no seas tímido…- decía la castaña de coletas animada -…vamos, acompáñanos…-

Al final, el buen Genshirou Saji derrotado libero un amplio suspiro, no tenía caso tratar de negarle nada a sus amigas cuando se veían tan entusiastas, quizás el pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde con ellas no sería mala idea, con suerte no se encontraría con Daisuki mientras estaba con ellas

Ese era un asunto que él quería resolver sin que ningún miembro de su Clan se enterase

Podía decir todo lo que quisiera que no disfrutaba de la situación, pero la forma en la que ambas chicas lo llevaban cada una abrazada de un brazo suyo era suficiente para que cualquiera que lo viese, pensase que él era un descarado hipócrita

Y por eso mismo pese a todo lo que hubiese querido protestar al inicio, pronto se vio disfrutando del recorrido por el lugar en compañía de ambas compañeras en vez de como un sujeto arrastrado por una mala coincidencia, eran pocas las veces que como miembros del grupo Sitri podían tener para interactuar más entre ellos sin tener que haber algo del ámbito demoniaco de por medio, un entrenamiento, un evento de la escuela, un operativo del grupo DxD como lo era lo de los uniformes, por eso mismo el recorrer los centros comerciales se había convertido en una salida de tres amigos y había que decirlo, la música por todo lo alto del lugar así como el ambiente vespertino ayudaba a que la sensación de familiaridad fuese mayor

La tarde comenzaba a morir, tiñendo el cielo grisáceo de un color más oscuro, pareciendo que la noche llegaría mucho más temprano, asi mismo el poco calor que había en el ambiente no demoro en desaparecer comenzando a sentirse el frio con más fuerza pese a la enorme muchedumbre que aun se mantenía a esas horas

-gracias por el chocolate Gen chan…- Agradecía Momo con un amplio vaso de icopor cuyo contenido humeaba en sus manos, producto que también tenía la pequeña Ruruko

-no hay problema…- contestaba este contento con el agradecimiento de ambas chicas -…disculpen por haber cancelado lo de los uniformes…-

-neh, no hay problema…-

De cierta manera era algo descarada esa respuesta viendo que ahora el peon Sitri llevaba en sus manos varias bolsas de comprar con los presumibles regalos navideños entre otras cosas, el saber popular suele decir que si no puedes con el enemigo, únete, asi pensaba el rubio en ese momento tras haber gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en regalos para los miembros de su clan y para su guardiana asi como para otra persona mas, por lo que ya habiendo gastado un buen dineral, lo mejor era disfrutar de los modestos beneficios de estos

El trio Sitri ahora iba en dirección a la salida del Boulevard comercial, ya con las compras hechas, ambas chicas ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, historia diferente por parte del chico Vritra

 _-las acompañare hasta el cruce, cuando se hayan ido volveré a buscar a esa loca-_

Por ahora se valdría del estado de animo de sus compañeras para pasar bajo perfil

Ya la calle de los sectores aledaños se estaba haciendo visible cuando algo llamo la atención de los tres, había un grupo particularmente grande de personas aplaudiendo en torno a algo, pero no se podía ver por la cantidad de personas siendo testigos de lo mismo

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente reunida ahí?...- pregunto Ruruko algo intrigada

-no lo se ¿vamos a ver antes de irnos?- agrego la peli blanca, haciendo que el rubio comenzase a lamentarse de su mala fortuna, el tiempo de buscar a Daisuki se iba agotando poco a poco

-solo debe ser algún artista callejero o algo por el estilo…- contesto el rubio tratando de disuadir a sus amigas de quitarle más tiempo

-pues debe ser bastante bueno, mira cuanta gente hay ahí…- contestaba la castaña ya corriendo a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo

-si, por algo tiene que ser, mirare un rato…-

Con el proceder de sus amigas, Saji se vio obligado a acompañarlas también a mirar que estaba ocurriendo

Entre más se acercaban, era más distinguible entre el ruidoso barullo de la calle los demás matices de lo que se estaba gestando en ese momento, ya no solo se escuchaban los acompasados aplausos si no también unos leves ruidos de tambor con un toque étnico entre otros instrumentos del mismo estilo, tales como un acordeón o un violín

-no es cierto….- bufo el rubio con una expresión agria, el violín no era del mismo estilo pero por alguna razón no le sorprendería mucho ver a la peli azul en ese lugar tocando el mismo

Los tres comenzaron a meterse entre las personas de manera poco sutil, pero tratándose de un lugar tan lleno de gente eso era del común en esas calles por lo que permitiéndose poner un poco mas de fuerza que de costumbre, rápidamente se vieron en el borde interior del circulo de personas que rodeaban a los particulares artistas

 _-¡Sucia mestiza!-_

 _-¡Lárgate de aquí!...-_

 _-¡No queremos monstruos en esta ciudad!-_

 _Esos entre tantos otros improperios eran arrojados así como piedras y basura por la turba iracunda que rodeaba a una chica tirada en el suelo, vestida de harapos destrozados, llena de lodo y suciedad opacando su azulado cabello y su piel cortada, la misma parecía inconsciente, jadeando pesadamente en el piso visiblemente adolorida_

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?!...- Gruño el rubio mirando la escena en primera fila ¿eso era lo que estaba viendo tanta gente tan entusiasmada?_

Ante tal demostración de crueldad humana, Saji dejaba caer sus bolsas al suelo, iracundo como pocas veces se le había visto antes

-¡ustedes!...- grito con la misma intensidad de un dragón iracundo, llamando la atención de parte de la muchedumbre quienes lo miraban como a un bicho raro por su exabrupto

-¿Gen chan?...- pregunto extrañada Ruruko al arranque de su enamorado

-¿estás bien?...- se sumó Momo, con un claro gesto de preocupación

-¡¿Cómo se supone que este bien cuándo?!...- antes de continuar, noto que de alguna manera, la escena de su mente había cambiado radicalmente, lo que había visto antes era una trifulca vestida en trajes harapientos de colores ocres por el polvo, ahora, estaba nuevamente en las calles del centro comercial

 _-¿otra alucinación?...-_

Agradecía que la banda que estaba tocando fuese lo suficientemente buena para que su arranque fuese notado únicamente por unos cuantos que no demoraron en volver a enfocarse en el espectáculo

-si, estoy bien, no es nada…- finiquito el rubio volteando a mirar el espectáculo, lo que en un principio fue un desagradable espectáculo causa de sus extrañas alucinaciones temporales, ahora era algo totalmente distinto

En el suelo con unos bongos uno de los artistas, de pie junto a este otros dos, uno con el violín tocando dinámicamente y el otro con un acordeón, los dos que estaban de pie llevaban el compás de los aplausos golpeteando el piso con sus pies de forma casi caricaturesca

Y frente a ellos sobre un tapete rojo brillante al parecer la persona que estaba causando tanto revuelo

Bailando al ritmo de la música callejera, la chica de cabellos azules plateados, curiosamente estaba vestida de manera bastante llamativa, sobre su cabeza llevaba atada una pañoleta de color rojo incrustada de joyería, con el volado del nudo de la misma cayendo hasta su espalda, su pecho era cubierto por una ajustada camisa escotada blanca amarrada de tal manera que su abdomen se viese completamente y cuyas mangas tenía unas amplias solapas, la falda que llevaba puesta no era menos ostentosa ya que llevaba varias solapas que hacían parecer que tenía puesta no menos de tres faldas diferentes que variaban entre el color rojo, negro y blanco, todo esto, acompañado por una llamativa joyería artesanal tal como un collar con hebilla, una serie de argollas en sus muñecas y todas sus prendas llevaban castañuelas

La misteriosa violinista giraba sobre si misma alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música y los aplausos siendo estos quienes llevaban su danza, tan efusiva pero a su vez tan agraciada como el más fino ballet, un efecto más vistoso gracias al largo y color de su propio cabello actuando como una cortina atrás de ella por su forma de moverse

El dragón de la prisión se vio rápidamente hipnotizado por la forma de bailar de la violinista de azulados cabellos

 _-vaya…-_

-¿Saji?...- y sin embargo, solo basto su nombre en boca de alguien para sacarlo de su trance

Los tres Sitri voltearon a mirar a quien había llamado al rubio

-¿Kaicho?...-

También en primera fila pero un tanto lejos, tanto la presidenta como la vice presidenta del concejo estudiantil se encontraban mirando a sus tres Kouhais, claramente asombradas de verlos en ese lugar a esa hora, el sentimiento era mutuo

Invadiendo un poco del espacio de los artistas, los tres chicos se dirigieron a donde sus superioras

-Kaicho, buenas noches…- saludaron los tres respetuosamente

-buenas noches chicos ¿Qué hacen por acá?...- pregunto esta curiosa, cruzada de brazos mirando inquiridoramente a los tres -…pensé que estarían ocupados el dia de hoy…-

Era obvio por donde iba el tema, más precisamente para el rubio, el tono de reproche daba a entender que Sona Sitri definitivamente no estaba contenta con el "permiso" que él había pedido al verlo en el lugar en el que tenía que hacer su diligencia

-bueno, vera, yo…- comenzó a balbucear el peon Sitri tironeándose levemente el cuello de su camisa buscando pensar una buena excusa, pillado primero por sus dos amigas y ahora por sus dos estrictas senpais, nada podía ir peor

Pero como es normal en el proceder del destino, la danza de la chica de cabellos azulados terminaba, haciendo que ella hiciese una pronunciada Avenía antes de volver a abrir los ojos por supuesto, notar al pequeño grupo que estaba destacando por encima de la demás multitud

-¡¿Saji?!...-Un escalofrió que solo podía compararse al que generaría el vaciar de una cubeta de nitrógeno sobre su espalda fue lo que sintió el chico Sitri al sentir como la bailarina dejaba su espectáculo de lado para acercarse a este -…¡es bueno ver que viniste!...- exclamo está particularmente alto, llamando la atención de las otras cuatro chicas

-¿Saji la conoces?...- pregunto Sona Sitri con su típico tono neutral pero con un cierto matiz de regaño que solo hizo que el sudar del chico aumentase indiscriminadamente

-pues…-

Así mismo como las Sitri notaron a la peli azul, esta no demoro en ponerse en guardia al mirar a las cuatro chicas uniformadas de manera similar al rubio, adivinando instantáneamente quienes eran

De manera igual de agraciada a cuando bailaba, se posaba entre el rubio y sus amigas dando un giro sobre si misma terminando en una pose donde ladeaba su cadera hacia las Sitri y posaba ambas muñecas sobre su cintura mirándolas desafiante

-así es, Saji es mi querido guardián…-contesto está sonriendo crédulamente mirando directamente a los ojos a Sona Sitri -…¿y ustedes quiénes son?...-

-¡¿guardian?- pregunto extrañada Tsubaki mirando inquiridoramente a su compañero de clan

Fue en ese momento donde el alma de Saji trataba de escapar de su cuerpo mortal

-yo soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la escuela donde estudiamos…- contesto la líder Sitri particularmente tranquila tras su repentina impresión inicial -…Saji es un miembro de nuestro grupo, el único masculino realmente…-

Las tres chicas se miraban entre ellas sutilmente, al parecer Sona pese a la descripción de la artista callejera no estaba dispuesta a describirse en su papel de demonio, si lo pensaban con cabeza fría, eso era lo lógico

-vaya, así que son de tu escuela…- continuaba la peli azul mirando preventivamente a la peli negra, si bien Sona quería mantenerse bajo perfil, no le costó mucho saber que ella era el líder del Clan de demonios, la arrogancia la desbordaba por los poros -… y único miembro masculino ¿eh?...- pregunto esta jocosamente

-¡Saji!...- exclamo la líder Sitri con un tono particularmente alto y claramente molesto -…corrígeme si me equivoco, pero espero no me hayas pedido el permiso para zafarte del tema de los uniformes simplemente para venir a reunirte con tu amiga-

-Kaicho… yo…- balbuceo débilmente el peli rubio sin saber ya cómo defenderse

-así es ¡yo lo cite para que se encontrara conmigo esta noche querida!...- y como si no le estuviese echando suficiente gasolina al fuego, la oji gris continuaba respondiéndole altaneramente a su ama -…tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con mi querido Saji, tendrás que disculpar si te pidió un día libre para hacerlo….-

-no me molesta que me pida permiso…- continuaba Sona fiel a su perfil sereno, sin embargo, se comenzaba a notar como con tres palabras intercambiadas con esa callejera tenía ganas de destrozarle ese lindo cabello -…sin embargo, tenemos una tarea urgente que atender lo más pronto posible, si quiere tratar un tema contigo, que lo haga cuando estemos desocupados…-

-hablas como si fueses su ama más que una amiga del concejo estudiantil…-

Cabía decir que el descarado sarcasmo en esa frase solo la percibió el rubio

Durante unos segundos, la tensión fue palpable, parecía como si de un momento a otro se fuese a desatar una masacre de mano de ambas mujeres, aun asi, la primera en dar el brazo a torcer fue la líder Sitri

-tienes razón, ciertamente estamos atareados, pero no soy la dueña de tiempo completo de Saji…- otorgo ella cerrando sus ojos, suspirando hondamente -...pero agradecería que, si tienes algo que resolver con él, lo hagas esta noche, tenemos un evento grande que organizar con urgencia y necesitamos de todo el personal disponible…-

Por la paz, la peli azul asintió

-de acuerdo, tratare entonces de que dejemos nuestros problemas resueltos esta misma noche…-

-Excelente…-

Sin mucho mas que decir, Sona Sitri se daba la vuelta para retirarse, siendo seguida por su reina quien mantenía silencio respetuosamente

-Gen chan…- bufo levemente decepcionada la castaña de coletas, Momo simplemente se limitó a actuar tal cual como la reina del grupo, asi en menos de nada, las cuatro chicas se habían retirado, dejando al peli rubio con un amargo sabor de boca

-Bueno chicos, llegaron por mi…- anunciaba Daisuki volteando a ver hacia los músicos que la habían ayudado recién, quienes la miraban con algo de pesar al ver que tenía que irse -…¡me llevo el treinta por ciento de lo que hayamos recogido esta noche como quedamos!-

-claro….- contesto uno de ellos con una pinta del típico sujeto estereotipado del reggae -…gracias a tu ayuda recogimos más que otros días ¿no quieres venir de nuevo mañana?...-

-no lo creo…- otorgaba ella también con cierto pesar en su voz y su mirar -…esto es cosa de una sola vez, aun así gracias, me divertí bastante…-

Los tres se despedían amablemente, volviendo a tocar su música, permitiéndole a la oji gris abrazarse del brazo del dragón de la prisión

-bueno, ¿tienes hambre?...- pregunto de manera casual, como si no hubiese ocurrido lo de hacía unos minutos con las chicas Sitri -…yo invito…-

Solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que ambos finalmente hubiesen salido del revuelo del distrito comercial, haciendo una parada ya llegando a la zona residencial, lugar donde se ubicaban los últimos restaurantes de comidas rápidas más casuales

-asi que esto es una pizza…- murmuro ella examinando curiosa el trozo de comida a base de harina, salsa y queso, Saji mientras tanto comía el suyo sin prestarle mayor atención a los desvaríos de su excéntrica compañera

El local donde ambos se encontraban era pequeño con apenas ocho mesas más el escaparate del servicio donde se ofrecían los platos, siendo recién llegada la noche, el establecimiento se encontraba lleno de clientes, por lo que ninguno de los dos hizo nada que fuese particularmente llamativo, o al menos eso intento Saji, no era común ver a una chica vestida de gitana, menos con una apariencia tan poco recatada

-¿no tienes frio con eso puesto?...- pregunto el rubio un tanto inquieto al ver la mucha piel que el traje de su compañera dejaba entrever, no era solo el pronunciado escote o la cintura totalmente destapada, es que bajo el volado de su holgada falda se podía ver un corte que llegaba hasta su muslo, por el cual ella dejaba libre su pierna

La oji gris volteaba a mirar a su compañero, viendo como este la veía entre preocupado e inquieto, sin embargo, ella no demoro en notar otro matiz en su mirada, haciéndola sonreír con malicia

-no mucho fio la verdad, además, se nota que te gusta lo que ves…-

Fue entonces cuando Saji noto que, si estaba tan preocupado, era porque en ningún instante había dejado de mirar a la loca cuyo nombre no sabía, haciendo que los pensamientos se le nublasen por la vergüenza, su cara, más roja que el cabello de Rias Gremory

-¡no-esto… no, yo….!- balbuceaba con un trozo de pizza a medio comer en su boca mientras aleteaba su mano libre en su defensa

La peli azul simplemente reía sutilmente tapando su boca con su puño

-bueno, si se trata de ti, no creo que me moleste que me mires de esa manera, en el pasado hicimos muchas más cosas juntos que solo vernos…-

Pese a lo sugerente de tal afirmación, la mirada del rubio se estrechó inmediatamente, la forma inquisidora de ver de este no pasó desapercibida para la peli azul

-¿hoy me vas a decir de donde nos conocemos?...- pregunto Saji serio y directo, aun tratando de mantener un perfil amable y sereno para con la chica, pero ya estaba hartándose de tantas incógnitas o hablar sin ser clara

-no creo que me recuerdes aun si te digo de donde nos conocemos…- contesto esta con una seriedad que era equiparable a la de Sona Sitri -… es más, me dirías que estoy loca…-

-no te preocupes por eso, eso ya lo tenía claro…-

La mirada de la oji gris se estrechó lo suficiente tallando un claro "idiota" en su rostro

-por lo que decidí, que lo mejor era demostrarte que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad de otra manera…- agrego ya volviendo a su típico gesto

-¿demostrarme?...-

-no será difícil…- contesto dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa volviendo a su típica actitud jovial -…pero antes de eso, disfrutemos de la comida…- continuo sin pausar su arremetida contra su pizza entusiasmada, como si no hubiese comido en días -…¡esto esta delicioso!¡ojala hubiese podido comer pizza en el pasado!-

-¿nunca probaste una pizza?...- pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja

-no sabía de la existencia de estas…- contestaba Daisuki de manera casual, acabando su trozo actual y atacando el siguiente sin ninguna clase de ceremonia

-para no conocerlas tendrías que haber vivido en una cueva sin conocer la luz del sol- bufo sarcástico el rubio

-algo así…- repuso ella desinteresadamente

-¿uh?-

-nada olvídalo…- corto de manera arbitraria -…¿Cómo ha sido crecer en esta ciudad?...-

-bueno…-

Si bien el rubio se sentía inquieto por la forma de ser de Daisuki, pronto igual que con sus compañeras de clan se vio disfrutando del ambiente con su acompañante, no solo por el hecho de que la comida corría por gasto de ella a diferencia de lo del centro comercial hacia unas horas, si no que pese a todas las dudas o preguntas que pudiese tener teniendo como centro a esa extraña chica, la familiaridad que sentía con ella era algo fuera de lo normal, no solo no le incomodaba su presencia, si no que de cierta manera lo reconfortaba y le hacía sentir tranquilo, como si fuese verdad lo que decía ella de que eran conocidos de hacía mucho tiempo

* * *

-entonces ¿están segura de que nunca antes la habían visto? - preguntaba Sona Sitri a los dos miembros de su Clan que solían ser las más cercanas a su peón

-para nada…- contestaba Momo estoica -…fuera de nosotros o las personas de la escuela, Saji solo se relaciona con la guardiana que le asignaron sus padres desde niño…-

-ya veo…¿creen que su niñera sepa sobre ella?...-

-no lo se….- esta vez era Ruruko quien contestaba, a diferencia de su amiga, con cierta intranquilidad -… no creo que Ren san sepa algo sobre ella…-

-ya veo…- bufaba Sona mientras continuaba caminando junto a sus chicas, lo que en un principio había sido una salida para distensionarse junto a su Reina de un momento a otro había ganado un tinte más delicado, todo de parte de esa artista callejera -…no será mala idea vigilar a Saji si sus salidas con ella son más recurrentes…-

Ambas amigas cercanas del rubio no pudieron evitar sentir cierto malestar a tal afirmación

-no creo que sea necesario…- decía Ruruko en un tono bajo avergonzado -…no parecía tener ninguna conexión con nada sobrenatural-

-también creo que lo mejor será vigilarlos…- contraponía Tsubaki, con un tono particularmente alto como para ser de una conversación casual

-¿Tsubaki san?-

-Ruruko chan, trata de pasar más tiempo en la casa de Saji…- ordenaba Sona Sitri con su tono autoritario -…según entiendo, su guardiana te tiene en alta estima…-

Ruruko quería protestar, sin embargo, no se vio capaz de contraponerse a la orden de su ama, asintiendo silenciosamente, por su parte Sona Sitri tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, era obvio que no estaba para nada contenta

Una cosa es que su sirviente hubiese pedido el día para irse de pinta con una amiguita que tuviese, hasta cierto punto podía entender eso por más que en el fondo le diese cierto toque de celos, sin embargo, el problema no era tan simple como eso

 _-así que solo Tsubaki se dio cuenta…-_

Pensaba para sí misma, mirando la palma de su mano, viendo como esta aun temblaba levemente, por más que ella trataba de que esta se quedase quieta

 _-sea quien sea, esa mujer no es alguien común, ni si quiera en nuestro contexto-_

Si tan solo las cosas se limitasen a algo tal trivial como una amiguita indeseable, ella no estaría así de shockeada, por más que la gitana de cabellos azules tratase de disfrazarlo, había algo en ella que altero horriblemente sus sentidos, como si le alertaran de que, si seguían discutiendo con ella, algo horrible ocurriría

* * *

Ya más caída la noche, Saji se vio a si mismo caminando junto a Daisuki nuevamente a la orilla del rio donde la había conocido la noche pasada, tan pronto salieron de la pizzería continuaron charlando mientras que caminaban sin rumbo, o al menos asi lo había percibido él antes de fijarse de que nuevamente estaban en el mismo lugar, ya siendo más tarde en un sitio de poco transito como lo era ese, el deje de intimidad era mayor, haciendo que la peli azul se abrasase nuevamente de su brazo simplemente disfrutando del momento, con su camino únicamente iluminado por las farolas de la calle un tanto lejanas, el cielo aún mantenía su plomizo color oscuro, con un leve relinquicio de iluminación por la luz de la ciudad chocando contra las nubes

-¿te gusta este lugar?...- preguntaba Saji un tanto intrigado de ver la insistencia de ella en hablar de los temas de seriedad ahí

-bueno, me agrada todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua, sean ríos, el mar mismo, cascadas, fuentes…- contestaba ella con un tono solemne -… aunque mentiría si dijera que hay una razón en particular…-

-ya veo…-

Conforme más caminaba por la caudal del rio, más extraño era la sensación que corroía el pecho del dragón de la prisión, estaba muy cómodo junto a una extraña que hablaba de manera casi esotérica sobre la criatura que residía en su interior ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sin embargo, por lo mismo, todas las preguntas que pudiese tener desaparecían poco a poco de su mente ¿acaso era tan malo que Daisuki le generase esa sensación de paz interior? ¿como si de que el mundo entero no importaba en compañía de ella?

Y eso lo regreso a la noche pasada, donde ella se había despedido con esa enigmática frase que solía utilizar la criatura en su interior

-Daisuki…-

-¿sí?...- pregunto ella sosegada por la tranquilidad del momento

-¿Por qué me llamaste ayer "mi otra mitad"?-

Las cartas habían sido destapadas sobre la mesa, era hora de cortar con el ambiente tranquilo por el tema a tratar, ambos sabían que tenían que llegar a eso

-¿no te podía llamar así?...- pregunto esta con su voz inocentona, sin embargo para Saji no fue ajeno el matiz sarcástico de fondo

-no creo que no sepas que así es como me llama Vritra cuando habla conmigo…- contesto él, terminando de cortar el rato ameno con esa declaración, después de todo, Daisuki no dijo o hizo nada para negar lo último dicho

-tienes razón…- otorgo ella tomando un matiz más serio mientras continuaban charlando -… se perfectamente que así es como te dice el dragón en tu interior-

-entonces tu…-

-Saji…- cortaba ella con intensidad en su mirada -… dime que tanto sabes sobre Vritra…-

La mirada del rubio gano intensidad, deteniéndose en seco mientras que la gitana avanzaba unos cuantos pasos mas ganando distancia

-siendo honesto no mucho….- contesto con firmeza pese a su afirmación -…solo sé que fue un dragón oscuro que cambió de bando al de los reyes dragones y que su ser fue completamente despedazado cuando se enfrentó a Indra sama…-

La peli azul continuaba avanzando, con una expresión estoica

-cuatro de sus Sacred Gear residen en mi, gracias a eso pude ser el primero en despertar su conciencia desde que se tiene conocimiento, soy el primer usuario de sus poderes que logra llegar al Balance Breaker…-

-cuatro Sacred Gear…- fue lo único que dijo antes de detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta, confrontando al Peon Sitri estando a aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia

-así es…- contesto Saji no ajeno al cambio de comportamiento de Daisuki -… hablando recientemente con sensei, dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiesen mas Sacred Gear de Vritra de las cuales no se tuviese conocimiento aun… aunque esto último solo son suposiciones…-

-ya veo, supongo que no puedo pedirte que me digas más, parece que solo sabes eso de Vritra…- bufo ella ganando un matiz aún más determinado -…pero bueno, todo lo que dijiste no es totalmente irrelevante… estas en lo correcto al suponer que esas cuatro Sacred Gear no son toda la esencia del campeón de los Danava-

-¿Héroe de los Danava?...- pregunto extrañado Saji, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese título para el dragón de la prisión

-si, dudo que lo sepas, pero en su apogeo, Vritra no solo fue conocido como el dragón Asura que se enfrentó a Indra, también era el mas recio y poderoso miembro de los Danava… decirte quienes eran ellos no tiene caso por ahora…-

Si bien ya hacia un rato desde que había caído la noche, por alguna razón la temperatura continúo descendiendo asi como las luces de la ciudad parecían opacarse ante la presencia de ambos adolescentes, la brisa vespertina se detuvo por completo y a los ojos de los dos, todo el mundo había desaparecido prácticamente en su totalidad a excepción de ellos dos y el brillo mortecino de sus presencias

-sin embargo, te equivocas al pensar que Vritra solo fue contenido en unas cuantas Sacred Gear, Indra no sería tan confiado de dejar el alma de una criatura tan peligrosa desperdigada por el mundo por lo que en su afán de sellar por completo su victoria por encima de los Danava, destruyo cualquier vestigio de su existencia, su cuerpo, parte de su alma, su raza asi como a todos aquellos a los que trato de resguardar, sin embargo…- tras una leve pausa el mirar de la oji gris ganaba la suficiente intensidad para hacer sudar al rubio -….la propia voluntad de Vritra trascendió todo esto, permitiéndole la oportunidad de volver a este mundo más adelante, cuando todas sus partes se juntaran…-

En ese instante, el ambiente se colapsó por completo, aquella predisposición del clima que parecía que nunca iba a llegar, llego, la nieve comenzó caer permitiendo que el blanco de sus copos contrastase violentamente con la noche oscura como el vacío, un espacio monocromático violentado por el aura de la chica de cabellos azules que comenzaba a ganar fuerza, haciéndole brillar de un color azulado opaco

-tu tampoco eres el primer usuario en despertar el Balance Breaker de Vritra, porque es imposible que un ser ajeno a él pudiese traer su mente y su alma del vacío en el que fue encerrado tras ser destruido por Indra…- la nieve caía con mayor copiosidad, haciendo que la visión de Saji sobre su compañera se volviese casi etérea -…¡la única forma en la que Vritra volvería en si sería cuando las partes que conforman su alma se volviesen a juntar todas!-

Tras decir eso, sus ojos brillazón de color azul resplandeciente, asi como el aura que la rodeaba también ganaba mayor brillo e intensidad, llevando su puño a su pecho, el cabello de la peli azul comenzó a alzarse, evocando una extraña sensación de que el poder que residía en su interior era más grande de lo que se hubiese podido pensar sobre una chica tan frágil físicamente

Por su parte Saji estaba atónito viendo el espectáculo frente a él, el poder que estaba liberando Daisuki era inconmensurable, si ella así lo deseara, este podría cubrir toda la ciudad sin problema y así mismo probablemente todo el país entero

Y la forma del poder de ella, se condenso a más de cincuenta metros en el firmamento, una figura la cual era la primera vez que Saji la veía directamente, pero que era el protagonista principal en sus sueños recurrentes

-por eso tú no eres Genshirou Saji, ni Vritra reside dentro de ti, eso es imposible así como el hecho de que tú seas el primero de los portadores de sus Sacred Gears en despertar su conciencia, eres el único porque Vritra no vive dentro de ti ¡tú mismo eres Vritra!-

GGGRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El poderoso rugido de la enorme serpiente alada de tres cabezas hizo retumbar el firmamento y cimbrar la tierra, extendiendo sus alas a todo lo que daban lanzando poderosas corrientes de aire a sus costados barriendo furiosamente las hojas de los árboles y todo rastro de nimiedades que hubiera por el suelo cercano

Y sin embargo, pese a la catalítica escena, la atención de Saji se centraba en la gitana, al ver a tan gloriosa criatura en todo su esplendor por primera vez, aquellas alucinaciones se concretaron en forma de un recuerdo reprimido

 _-¿te encuentras mejor?...-_

 _Preguntaba el nuevamente a la chica de cabellos azules, quien vestida en harapos atacaba vorazmente un trozo de pan duro y reseco como quien no había probado bocado en su vida, de la misma manera desesperada, tomaba el recipiente con agua, este, bebiéndolo con mayor mesura_

 _-si, discúlpame…- se expresaba ella con pesar en su mirada -…por favor, come algo tu también…-_

 _-yo estaré bien, créeme…- contestaba un chico de cabello rubio opacado con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, al igual que ella, vistiendo ropas destrozadas y harapientas, mirando con cierta calma el desierto en el que se encontraba actualmente, tan tranquilo en la paz de la noche, iluminado únicamente por la improvisada fogata que los calentaba a ambos_

 _-no es cierto, tu no has comido aun…- protestaba ella nuevamente, pese a que su cuerpo protestaba para no hacerlo, ella le ofrendaba el pan que tenía entre sus manos, así como la poca agua que quedaba -… no es justo que yo sea la única que coma-_

 _-ya dije que estaré bien, tan pronto lleguemos a la ciudad conseguiré algo de comida…también asi podremos comenzar a averiguar donde está tu familia…-_

 _Quería seguir protestando, pero tratar de hablar con el chico que la salvo de aquellos ladrones del desierto era tiempo perdido, su forma ruda y hasta cierto punto prepotente de ser era algo que había destacado desde que se habían encontrado en ese extraño viaje, por lo que con todo el dolor, ella siguió comiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto adolorida como agradecida_

 _-Gracias Vritra…- murmuro débilmente, pasando el pan pesadamente_

 _Con seriedad el chico asentía_

 _-come tranquila Da…-_

La reacción del rubio no pasó desapercibida para la chica de cabellos azules

-¿ya recordaste algo?...- pregunto con un tono esperanzado aunque burlón, Saji por supuesto asintió en silencio, anonadado viendo a como al igual que en sus sueños, los tres pares de ojos de la serpiente alada lo miraban inquiridoramente

-recuerdo algunas cosas…-

-¿Cómo cuáles?...- pregunto esta curiosa, sin perder el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos

-tu nombre… es Danu-

Otorgo, arrancándole una sonrisa triunfante a la gitana, así como otro poderoso rugido a la enorme criatura

* * *

-oh… vaya…-

Bufo un sujeto de apariencia desgarbada y juvenil como si estuviese de vacaciones, su cabello peinado en un estilo que muchos podían definir rebelde tal cual podía ser un mohicano, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas de sol oscuras, sus vestimentas únicamente consistían en una camiseta playera, así como una pantaloneta de tela pesada que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, terminando su atuendo con unas sandalias gastadas

Reponiéndose de su momentáneo trance de pereza, se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado como si estuviese escurriendo, sin perder su sonrisa torcida casi burlona comenzaba a hacer unos cuantos movimientos de estiramiento

-bueno, parece que no estaba equivocado…-

Tras recomponerse y despertarse por completo, se dirigió al enorme ventanal de la suit donde se encontraba, mirando el imponente y majestuoso paisaje con vista al mar del cual disponía en su habitación y oficina, pensativo, centrado únicamente en el poderoso color azul de las aguas costeras

Estos le traían recuerdos de hacía mucho tiempo, de un asunto que creyó zanjado

Pero que ese enorme escalofrió que recorrió su ser le hacía entender que no era así

-bueno, incluso yo puedo tener mis tropiezos…-

Concluyo tras saber que no se estaba equivocando, a lo largo de las eras, el cómo deidad que era había participado en un sinfín de enfrentamientos, muchos de ellos terminaron con su absoluta victoria, inclusive contra otras deidades o razas enteras

-es decir, supongo que desde el momento donde quedó atrapado en Sacred Gears, ya había pensado en una y dos maneras de volver a las andanzas…- pregunto con tono burlón a la nada, recordando, sin embargo, sus recuerdos en comparación eran amargos, su enfrentamiento contra Vritra y los Danava hacía ya tanto tiempo que los mortales no podían recordar, así mismo como su enfrenamiento directo contra la hija bastarda de Kashyapa

Su mirada gano un matiz atemorizante al notar que la presencia que había hecho retumbar al mundo recientemente, no era otra si no la de ella, y para peor, estaba en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el mocoso que tenía los pedazos de Vritra en su interior

-¡¿tanta es tu obsesión con este mundo Diosa bastarda?!-

Suspirando volvía a recuperar la calma, sonriendo divertido, había pasado un gran trecho de tiempo desde aquel encuentro, las cosas no serían como en el pasado

-bueno…- bufo este divertido -…parece que los dragones oscuros serán más de los que pensamos en un inicio, espero que a Cao Cao no le moleste ese pequeño detalle…-


End file.
